Who's the Boss?
by sryboutyodmnluc
Summary: Just a random one shot that came to mind. It's of Sasha and Seth and I don't think many people have done one of them yet. I thought I'd always stick to my own characters but somehow this one snuck in. I hope you enjoy and I seriously tried not to laugh while writing it lol!
1. Chapter 1

****Just a random one shot that came to mind. Comment if you want me to continue. If not that's fine with me. ENJOY!****

 **MATURE CONTENT**

"What happened to you teaching me a lesson?"

"I let you have that one two-toned."

"Right, sure you did. You just can't ever admit that I'm the BOSS in this bedroom."

"You might own everybody in that ring but when it comes to this bed I own you. Hell I'm the BOSS 24/7 you're just the boss for 30 minutes a day."

"Care to test that theory Sasha?"

"Are you sure you can hang for round three Rollins?"

"Bank on it."

"Cute real cute." she said sarcastically

"All fours now before I do it for you." he growled into Sasha's ear.

She loved when he got all animalistic on her. Taking her sweet time, she slowly rolled onto her stomach and with each movement, she deliberately teased him. She could feel him getting impatient because he started running his calloused hands down her toned back.

"Not fast enough Banks, not fast enough." Grabbing her torso he lifted her up with one arm and positioned her right where he wanted her. With her ass properly in the air just the way he liked it, he grabbed a handful of her long red locks and slammed into her. He heard her breath rush out of her and he knew then that this round was going to go his way. Smirking, he started pounding into her from behind. Finding his rhythm, their bodies started smacking together and he was in absolute heaven. From her moans mixing with his grunts and the sweat dripping from both of their bodies, it was a wonder how they both hadn't exploded from the first touch. Lifting her off her stomach, he turned them around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ride me now."

"I'll ride you when I damn well want to." she said breathlessly. Slowly getting off of him, she turned around and roughly pushed him on his back. Crawling on top of him, she held her body over him, daring him to touch her. He didn't because he knew better. When he was in this position he knew that it was her way or the highway. Of course he always choose her way. Slowly bending down, she held her lips over his and watched as his eyes tracked her mouth. Sticking her tongue out she lightly traced his lips. A moan came from deep within the back of his throat before he could catch himself. Finally, their lips met and immediately their tongues were at war with one another. Knowing that he was so focused on playing tonsil hockey, she straddled him and started to ride him slowly. He hated when she did that. He wanted it fast and hard but she preferred to tease him and get him all riled up. The ending was so much better that way. She felt his arm reach around her back and bring her down closer so their bodies seemingly became one. Unlocking his lips, he brought his head forward and nuzzled himself between her breasts before teasing her nipples with his tongue. That brought a moan from her lips and caused her to slightly twitch. She felt her body clinching around his dick and she knew what came next. Grinding faster and faster, he was still teasing her nipples while his hand was rubbing at her clit. They were both about to cum and she could feel him starting to twitch inside her.

"It's now or never Rollins." she whispered in his ear.

His response was to buck up and ram into her G-spot and damn it did he nail it.

"FUCK!" She yelled as she lost all control of her body as she felt herself cum. It was instant euphoria as she felt the world around her spinning and her vision going in and out.

Flipping her onto her back, he kissed his way down to her vagina while looking into her glassy eyes. He held her gaze as his tongue shot out and she jerked almost kicking him in the face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body couldn't manage to stay in one spot. All but jumping off the bed, she grabbed onto his black and blonde hair as he continued to tongue fuck her senseless.

"Damn it Seth! I can't hold on much longer."

"Then don't babe."

Clinching her legs around his head, she came for a second time. Her vision started going trippy once again and she was struggling to catch her breath. Never admitting it to him, he really knew how to wear her out.

"Stand up." She commanded

He did exactly as he was told. Standing at the edge of the bed, there was one thing left to do. Grabbing him around his waist, she brought him forward and eyed his very at attention dick. Smirking she took the whole thing in her mouth. It didn't take long before he completely unloaded into her mouth with a load groan. She took every last drop and made sure she wasn't wasteful.

Seth's legs unbuckled from underneath him and he collapsed on the floor in front of the bed in heavy fits of breathing. Sliding off the bed she joined him on the floor and gently laid herself on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her, they just laid there in silence trying to catch their breath.

"I think that round was a tie." Sasha said quietly

"As much as I hate to admit it I think you're right."

"Then for once we're both going to be the Boss."

"Let's be real, you've always been the Boss since this all started."

"I wasn't going to say it but thanks for acknowledging it Rollins."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"No guarantees." She laughed

Wrapped up peacefully together on the floor they fell asleep just like that. Since Sasha was laying on top of him I guess she really did come out on top but Seth never needed to know that. Maybe next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: War

 ****Since quite a few people asked me to continue this story here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to post I had to figure out an actual story for them lol It can't all be fun and games! Enjoy xx****

 _The next day…_

"How's my favorite boss doing?"

"Shh…don't say that too loud Triple H and Stephanie might hear you."

Coming up behind Sasha, Seth put his strong arms around the toned waist of Sasha. Bending down he started kissing the back of her neck. To keep from moaning out loud she bit down on her bottom lip hard.

"Are we really about to do this champ?"

"I don't see why not. We've got time before Raw starts."

"Such a horny man you are."

"Only around you, and I'm pretty sure you can fix that."

"You know I can." She said breathlessly because Seth had now moved from the back of her neck up to her jawline. That was her weakness and he knew that.

They were in a secluded corner of the backstage area so Seth slowly backed Sasha up against a wall and started nipping at her neck. She took his hair out of its bun and grabbed onto a handful of it and let him have his way with her. While still going at her neck, his right hand slowly made it down to the tip of her jeans. With one hand he unbuttoned her jeans, slid his large hand across her smooth mound and started making circles with his thumb.

"Mm such a tease Rollins." She whispered in his ear.

"You like it." He said against her neck. His breath against her skin always gave her chills. While she was preoccupied with him at her neck his fingers went to work. She jumped a little as two of his fingers entered her.

"Kiss me." He demanded. If she was gonna be loud he'd rather it be into his mouth and not into the open arena.

Taking his time at first, his fingers found an excruciatingly and painfully slow rhythm. She was squirming against his hand that she almost lost her balance. So she wouldn't fall he intertwined their legs together. He could feel her clinching around his fingers so he sped up just a little. He could tell she was close to losing it because she took her lips away from his and bit down hard on his arm.

"Let go Sasha." he said in a husky voice

"I can't." she said into his chest

"Yes you can. Cum for me, love."

Thrashing against him, she felt herself come undone. Sweat started dripping down her face and her knees began to buckle. If Seth hadn't thought to intertwine their legs she would've fell over and brought him down with her. Not that he would've minded being on top of her in that moment. His body was aching to be inside her and he was getting agitated that it couldn't happen.

"Want some help there Rollins?" she asked after catching her breath

"Oh look who's living on the wild side today."

"After that how could I not help you out? This works both ways I can't always be selfish."

Noticing a closet across the hall from them, Sasha headed to it with Seth hot on her heels. Once they were safely in, she double checked the hallway to make sure nobody saw them. When she was satisfied that no one spotted them she went to work.

"Shirt off now, champ."

"Damn I love forceful Sasha. So fuckin sexy." He said as he took off his shirt.

Looking at him with a smirk on her face she slowly walked up to Seth and pushed him up against the door. Biting her bottom lip she ran her fingertips across his chest, then traced his obnoxiously amazing six pack before she bent down and started to kiss her way down his body. She felt his hands tangle into her hair and become hard under her hand which had slowly slid into his sweatpants.

"Someone's ready for me."

He groaned back in response. She looked up and him and noticed his eyes were all but rolling into the back of his head. Teasing him was something she was damn sure good at. He never knew what she was going to do or when she was going to do it. She liked to build him to the point that he was writhing against her in pure anguish. He hated it but the ending was fireworks every single time.

Reaching up on her tippy-toes she whispered in his ear "I want all of you inside of me right now."

She didn't have to ask him twice. His eyes shot open and he looked at her like a lion stalking a gazelle. While he walked towards her, she began to back up until her back was against a brick wall. She had nowhere to run and Seth was exactly in the state that she wanted him in. Primal. She was completely turned on and was more than ready to get fucked senseless by the champ himself. This wasn't a game of who was boss, this was about to be pure, unadulterated, raw sex.

Dropping his sweatpants, he was at full attention. It was always good to know that he went commando. It worked out better and faster for the both of them. With his right hand, he yanked her forward by the belt loop of her pants and slowly unbuttoned them. Then slowly and very deliberately, he slid her pants down and left them around her ankles. Turning her around, so that her face was to the wall he yanked her panties off. She had extra pairs so she'd be just fine. Placing his arms on both sides of her, he started to tease her with his dick. Sasha leaned her head back on his broad shoulders as she did her best not to scream out. Before she knew it, he had slid into her and was making the slowest movements of life. He could feel her starting to get frustrated because she started grinding back against him. With a smile on his face that she couldn't see, he teased both of her tits before sliding his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it in time with his movements. His goal was to have her moaning his name in a state of complete ecstasy. Eventually, their movements began to fall into sync and it became a war of who would get who off first. By the way she was going, he was going to be the one to get off first. Damn.

"God you feel so good." He growled into her ear as he pounded into her

"I can't hold on much longer." He felt her nails sink into his arm

"Then don't. Let's do this together."

They started moving faster and faster, and their moans were beginning to mix with each other. He felt her tighten around him, her body clinched up, her nails sank deeper into him, and he could hear her struggling to breathe. With one last buck into her, he felt her come undone on him. A few seconds later he exploded into her and collapsed onto her back. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath. He kissed both sides of her neck before backing up and pulling up his sweatpants.

"Damn Rollins you owe me a pair of panties." She laughed as she picked up her ripped black and red panties off the floor.

"I'll probably owe you quite a few." He smirked at her

"They ain't cheap."

"I wouldn't expect them to be."

After making themselves somewhat presentable, they walked out of the small closet together. On her way out she tossed her torn panties into a trash can. Hopefully, she could make it back to her teammates Tamina and Naomi without anyone seeing them. She knew that he had a promo at the start of Raw so he had to hurry up and get to gorilla position. Just before he turned down a hallway that was in the opposite direction from where she was headed he winked at her. She knew what that meant and she was surprised they hadn't worn each other out but they always found ways to keep each other interested.

"We were just about to send out a search party for you."

Jumping, she didn't realize that Tamina and Naomi were posted up against a wall behind her.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly

"What's going on between you two?" asked Naomi

"What are you talking about Nao?"

"You know. You and Seth. If it's what I think it is those don't end well."

"What doesn't end well?"

"Friends with benefits."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" Tamina asked

"We're just having fun."

"Yeah I see that and like Nao said in situations like that things never end well. I don't want to see you get hurt. This whole locker room knows how that man works and we don't want to see the same thing happen to you. I'm sure many people back here would fuck him up if he messed with you."

"I know and I appreciate that."

Sasha got really quiet after that. She hadn't really stopped to think that what her and Seth had going on could seriously end badly. They were having fun and that was all, well, fine, and dandy but what happens when they've got to decide what this becomes. Will he abandon her for some other hot piece of tail or make something work between them. Time would truly tell and she wasn't ready to face that right now. So her goal was just to enjoy life but he certainly would be in the back of her mind after what Naomi and Tamina said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Conflicted

 ***Sorry it took forever to get this up. I didn't abandon it. I've been having a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon so this went on the back burner for awhile lol. Plus I lost some motivation to right along the way but I'm back. Here you go. Enjoy!***

Raw had just ended about an hour ago and Sasha and Seth were currently laying on the king sized bed in his hotel suite. Some people decided to go out, while others hopped on the road and headed for the next city. Seth decided that he was going to leave the next morning and since Naomi and Tamina wanted to go out that night that meant they would be leaving the next morning as well. So Sasha went to visit Seth. They were currently curled up together and he was watching something on TV that she didn't really care to pay attention to. He was mindlessly running his fingers up her arm while she was laying on his chest listening to the beat of his heart. It was strangely soothing but it also made her think that she didn't have claim to his heart and that he was a free man with permission to roam. After that talk she had with Tamina and Naomi earlier that thought actually made her a bit sick to her stomach.

She felt him reach across her and grab the remote off the bedside table. When she heard the volume on the TV go down she knew he was about shatter all her silent thoughts. She had a feeling this wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have at that moment or ever if she was being honest with herself.

"You've been quiet since we left the arena. What's going on?"

"Nothing." she mumbled into his chest

Grabbing her by both her arms, he pulled her up so that she was sitting on him.

"Now look me in the eye and tell me that there isn't something going on."

Instead of looking into his eyes she looked over his head and stared at the wall. She tried to collect her thoughts before she answered him. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to scare him off in fear of screwing up whatever they had going on. One thing about Seth was that he was so hot and cold about things. No one ever really knew how he'd react to a certain situation. Unfortunately, for her she was in that predicament right now of not knowing what he was going to do or say.

"Sasha what's up?"

"Nothing really. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…..what is this?"

"What's what?" he asked with a confused look on his face

"This. What are WE doing here?"

"Sasha I don't even remotely know what you're talking about."

"UGH! Never mind let's just drop it. I'm being stupid that's all."

"I feel like something just changed between us and I don't know what it was or why."

"No nothing changed I'm just in my head for no reason. Forget I even mentioned anything."

"Sasha talk to me."

"No. I'm over it. Seriously." She climbed off of him and started to head to the door before his hand latched onto hers and he pulled her back onto him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here. I don't feel like doing THIS tonight."

He looked into her eyes searching for an answer. Anything that would give him a hint as to what he did wrong.

"You want something from me don't you?" he asked

"Honest answer?"

"Always be honest with me."

"Then yes I do want something it's just I don't think you care to provide me with it right now if ever."

"And what's that exactly? How do you know what I will and won't provide you with?"

"Because I know you and I know that you're always looking for a hot piece of ass."

"I've got all that right here with me. You still didn't answer my first question. What do you want exactly?"

"I want…." She dropped her head ashamed to answer his question.

"You want what? Spit it out Sasha?" He put his forefinger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him dead in his sweet chocolate eyes.

"I WANT YOU!" she yelled

"You have me Sasha."

"No Seth that's not what I meant. I don't just want you in the physical sense. I want ALL of you. Mind. Body. Soul. I want this." She reached down and placed her hand against his heart.

"Um..Oh…"

"Um…Oh….that's all you can say? Really!? I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"No I'm glad you did."

"Could've fooled me. Your reaction was one of such extreme excitement. Should've left well enough alone Rollins. Now I feel stupid. Thanks."

"Don't feel stupid."

"Why not? You couldn't have sounded any less enthused even if you tried. Look I'm leaving and you better let me go."

"Can we talk about this?"

"No we can't. I think we've both done enough talking for a lifetime." Getting up she headed to the hotel room door and just stood there with her hand on the door.

"Can we talk this out tomorrow?"

"Not unless you can come up with a better answer than you did tonight. If you can't do that then let it go. And don't come to me with something that you think I want to hear. Be honest with me like you wanted me to be honest with you."

"Can I tell you what I'm feeling now?"

"No."

With that she left Seth's room to let him think about what he wanted from both her and the "relationship," they had. On her way back to her room she felt the tears threaten to overflow and she did her best to not let them fall. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of feelings that he didn't deserve to elicit from her. The determination to be strong was her goal. She hoped that tomorrow would be better but knowing him that wasn't likely and she wasn't going to get her hopes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going Forward

Seth woke up well before he rightfully wanted to and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. He'd been tossing and turning all night long thinking about Sasha and the explanation that he owed her. He tried to work through his own feelings and was having trouble admitting to himself that he was catching feelings for Sasha. He should've known something like this was going to happen when they started doing this almost a year and a half ago. Sasha was beyond different from any other girl he'd laid eyes on. Not many could keep his attention for very long nowadays but every day she always found a way to spice things up between them. It was fun being around her and she made him forget about the many worries of the world when they were together. She was his companion at the top of the mountain. He couldn't imagine a day without her in it. If he didn't find a way to fix this between them, then he'd be up a creek.

Getting up he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone off the charger. It was about 4:30 and he figured that she'd be sleep but he sent her a text to get ready and meet him downstairs in 30 minutes. Regardless of whether or not she showed he was going to get ready anyway. Throwing off the sheets he pulled his aching body off the bed, grabbed his clothes, and went to take a quick shower. By 4:50 he was grabbing his car keys, wallet, phone, headphones, and heading downstairs. On the elevator ride down his fingers started sweating, he felt himself starting to shake, and his heart was beginning to beat extremely fast. To calm himself down he put his headphones in and picked a playlist to listen to. Ironically, the song that came on was "Drown," by BMTH. How fitting he thought as he got off the elevator and grabbed a seat in the hotel lobby. Now all he had to do was play the waiting game. Although, he told Sasha to meet him in thirty minutes he wasn't going to leave that spot until it was time to check out and head to the next city. Closing his eyes he let the music fill his mind and the words touch his soul. He didn't know how long he stayed that way until he felt a soft hand land on his shoulder. He jolted out of the chair and all but tripped over the table in front of him.

"Shit." He mumbled as he yanked his headphones out of his ears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He froze at the voice that came from behind him. Taking a deep breath he slowly turned around and stood face to face to the person who he thought for sure would never come.

"It's okay. I didn't think you were coming."

"I almost didn't. You certainly know how to destroy a woman's beauty sleep." She with a small smirk on her face.

"Ha, sorry about that. I couldn't sleep. I needed to get out what I needed to say before I bitched out."

"Ah the great Seth Rollins bitching out. Now that's something I'd pay good money to see."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy that. Shit I'm sure the whole entire universe would enjoy that at this point."

"I don't know about the whole universe but I certainly know I would. So what is it that you wanted me to get up at the ass crack of dawn for?"

Looking at her, he walked around the couch to stand in front of her.

"Will you come with me?"

"Where?"

"There's a park not too far away from here and I thought that would be the best place for me to tell you how I feel. Plus I'm getting a bit stir crazy right now."

Instead of verbally answering him, she grabbed his large, strong hand in hers and headed out of the hotel. He squeezed her hand as she dragged him to his car. How she knew where it was that was anybody's guess but he didn't mind.

Arriving at his car on the third floor of the parking garage, he unlocked the doors and helped her in before hopping in the driver's side and speeding off into the early morning. Out of habit he placed his right hand on her thigh and drove with just his left hand. When he realized what he was doing he went to pull it off when she placed her hand on top of his, allowing him to keep it there. Using his peripheral vision, he saw a smile come across her face. She had such a breathtaking smile it would render anyone speechless.

"Care to tell me what that smile is about?"

"No not really I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Does it involve me at least?"

"Rollins, it's always got to be about you doesn't it?" she laughed

"If I'm being honest. Yeah pretty much." He shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh you're such a pain in the ass."

"Wow Sasha tell me how you really feel."

"You know I always do."

Arriving at the park, he quickly whipped into one of many empty parking spots. There were some cars scattered around and the highway was right up the street so they weren't completely secluded. He really didn't feel like having to fight off creepers that early in the morning. Turning off the engine he hopped out of the car and went to open her car door.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked with his hand out

Grabbing his hand she got out the car and shut the door behind her. She heard the doors lock as they started walking across the grass and headed towards the walking path. It was such a beautiful peace between them. From the birds chirping, the rush of the pond in the middle of the park, and the sun rising in the distance, it was such a breathtaking sight to witness.

"So Rollins, I'm not getting any older. What do you have to tell me?"

"You were always one for getting straight to the point."

"That's why I'm the boss. Plus if you have plans of breaking my heart on this beautiful morning I'd rather you hurry up and get it over with."

"I don't have plans to break your heart. Well at least I hope not."

"Geez, real vote of hope you just gave me there."

"Gah, sorry I'm not really good with my words."

"I've noticed that but in this current situation I would really like you to try."

She let go of his hand and stopped in front of him so that they were face to face in the middle of the walking path. That really didn't help him find his words any better. It really only made things worse because he totally forgot everything he had planned on saying during the car ride over there. Well he guessed it was time he spoke from the heart.

"So I thought about everything you said last night. Especially what you want from me. You're right I am known for jumping from hot pieces of ass and I'm really not in the mindset to do relationships."

"Seth…"

"Wait a minute, let me finish. After really thinking about this "thing," we've been doing for about a year and a half I came to the realization that you've changed a lot of things for me. If I'm willing to try a relationship with anybody right now it would be with you. I know that I don't have the best track record but if you're willing to work with me on this I will do my best to give you the relationship that you're looking for. I'm willing to give you my heart if you'll take it."

Seth looked into her eyes searching for any indication that she digested anything that he said. He started to get a sick feeling in the deep pit of his stomach thinking that he really blew his chance both last night and this morning. Starting to stress out in this forever moment of silence he pulled his hair out of its bun and tangled his hands in his hair.

"Sasha, any words would really work right now."

"I'm sorry I just wasn't prepared for anything that you said. I set myself up for the absolute worse that I didn't have a comeback for any of that."

"Anything would work at this point I'm internally freaking out right now. Tell me to go to hell or something I can't take this silence."

"Go to hell."

"Thank you. Wait what?"

"You told me to tell you to go to hell so I did."

"Okay I take it back anything but that."

"Fine. I really appreciate everything that you said and I can tell that it came from that black heart of yours but Seth how do I know that in a month or two that you won't just flake on me. I'm not here for wasting time. It's all or nothing and I need to be completely sure that I'm not about to put my complete heart into something and you'll just trample on it when you get bored."

"One thing I can tell you for sure is that you could never bore me. That's what I've grown to appreciate about you is that whether intentional or not you always find ways to spice things up between us. If we make this official or not I need you in my life. I realized that you've made my world a bearable place to be in. I can't imagine not having you in it in some capacity."

"How come it took you this long?"

"Honestly, because nobody has ever made me think about it before. Things just happened and it either worked or it didn't. I've never had to look at the substance of a relationship before."

"I'm not saying this will be easy but working together I think this could work. Plus a little side note you break my heart I'm sure the entire locker room will kick your ass starting with Tamina and Naomi."

"Oh that I'm sure of." He laughed

"Can I kiss you now?"

"You know you never have to ask that sweetheart."

Together they stepped up to each other. Seth bent his tall frame down and met his lips with Sasha's. He could feel the sun rising as they melted into the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter which she granted. He deepened the kiss by grabbing her by her waist and bringing her into him. The feeling of her small frame against him made his body burn with passion. The only word to describe how he felt was "mine." Not "mine," in a possessive way but "mine," in he wanted to protect her but be one with her at the same time. He was hers and she was his. They were a team, in this together and whatever battles they went through, they would endure and become stronger because of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loving Like Devils

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sasha craned her neck to look up at Seth.

"Everything. You're the true champ in all this."

"Well I wasn't going to say it but thanks for finally saying it out loud."

"So cocky."

"You like it though."

"Can't even deny that. Come on let's get back before Tamina and Naomi start thinking I kidnapped you." He laughed

"I left them a note they'll be perfectly fine."

"Are you sure about that? I get the distinct impression that they don't like me very much."

"Oh you'd be right they're not big fans. I know they're just looking out for me and I can respect that. Doesn't mean I have to listen. I'm human and a grown woman. I'm allowed to be stubborn, make decisions both good, bad, and ugly. It happens I'll learn from them in the end."

Together, they walked hand in hand back to his SUV.

On their way back they stopped and bought breakfast for himself and Sasha as well as Tamina and Naomi. It was both out of kindness and a peace offering. He hoped that someday they would give him a chance but he could understand why they were weary of him. He suspected that they always had been and they were just looking out for Sasha and he could respect that.

Once they reached her room he gave her a kiss and told her that he'd see her later. He waited until she got into her room before heading back to his.

* * *

Walking into her room she took a deep breath and reminisced on their morning together. She didn't expect that outcome and she was glad that things went way better than expected. She could tell that he was speaking from his heart when he told her how he felt and that meant more to her than he would ever know. Somewhere in her subconscious she knew she had to be a bit weary of him until he proved himself fully to her but this morning was a step in the right direction.

"You have fun with your fuckboy?"

Turning to her left she saw Naomi come out of the bathroom.

"Um…it was okay."

Walking to the back of the room she placed the breakfast he bought them on the small table.

"What's that?" She asked while coming over to sit at the table.

"Seth bought y'all breakfast."

Naomi's hand stopped in the midst of grabbing the food out of the bag.

"What? He didn't exactly spit in it."

"Oh I know he didn't I just want to know why he bought it."

"Maybe because he wanted to."

"Sasha that man doesn't do anything out of the kindness of his heart. He might for you but other's nah that's not his style."

"Nao it's not…."

"Don't you dare tell me it's not like that."

"It's not though."

"Sasha let me give you a little sisterly advice. I've watched how that man is ever since y'all two started this mess. Yeah you weren't keeping that a secret even if you thought you were by the way. He's not here for you. I don't care what he told you he will break your heart. I see the way he looks at the other divas like he's ready to pounce every five seconds. Any female that gives him the time of day he salivates at it. If he really cared about you, his eyes wouldn't be anywhere but on you not trying to get the attention of someone else. I know you two didn't have a title on what you guys have but if you are planning on working towards that he better learn to keep his eyes and his dick in the correct lane."

"You told me all that like I didn't already know his eyes were elsewhere."

"Well you were certainly acting like you didn't care."

"Like you said we didn't have a title on this or anything. He had every freedom to roam while with me and he didn't. So what he looked at other women he didn't fuck them did he? NO!"

"Sasha that's not the point. If he can't keep his eyes trained on you now what makes you think he'd change that when the "we're in a relationship," title comes into play later? Oh and that little theory you have about him not fucking anybody else. Well that's not exactly true."

"What are you talking about right now?"

"I'm not trying to ruin what you have because I do believe that he can change being with you but that time isn't now."

"NAOMI!"

"Are you sure you want to know this answer."

"Not really."

Sasha grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. She felt like her heart had already fallen out and Naomi hadn't even told her the worst part yet.

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Now Sasha this happened way in the beginning of whatever you guys have and I haven't heard anything about it lately but he'd been involved with Paige while he was messing with you."

"How? l mean like I don't understand how I didn't see it."

"Maybe you saw it and just didn't want to believe it. Although, I don't think he's here for you I can say he gets different around you. He seems happier around you like you keep him grounded."

"That's sounds like what he told me." she said softly

"What?" Naomi asked

"Basically, that I keep him sane and that he wouldn't know what he'd do without me in his life even if it's not in a relationship capacity."

"Well why don't you just do this as a friendship?"

"That's what we've been doing."

"No you've been fuck buddies. There's a huge difference."

"Yeah I guess."

"I didn't mean for you to start doubting yourself. I just don't want you out here looking stupid. My girl's don't go out like that. Not on my watch."

"I get that and I appreciate it. I just need time to figure this all out because I do have feelings for him and I believe he's grown some feelings for me he just doesn't know what to do with them."

"That's not your burden to carry Sasha. He's got to be sure in his feelings and staying around waiting for him to be sure isn't helping either of you."

"Sure. Umm…I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon. You can eat the breakfast or pitch it. I don't care."

Getting up, she made a beeline for the door not even noticing that Tamina was walking into the room. She almost ran into her before Tamina grabbed her.

"Hey, woohhh Sasha are you okay?" asked Tamina

"Yeah. Sorry for almost running you over."

Walking around Tamina, she continued her beeline out of the room and headed downstairs. She didn't know when she got outside but instead of going for that walk she just sat on the bench and looked out onto the highway. She let her mind run wild as she got lost in the passing cars. This was her decision and hers alone but she didn't know which one would be worse. Being with Seth, getting hurt, proving Naomi right, or not being with Seth at all. This was all too much but she hoped in due time the stars would align and everything in her life would feel right. She knew as long as she had wrestling she'd be okay in the end regardless of the outcome. This was her dream and that for sure was something that nobody could take away from her. So even if she ended up by herself, wrestling would always be by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Overwhelmed

After sitting outside for almost an hour, Tamina text her to come back upstairs so they could get ready to leave. They had a Smackdown taping in Charlotte, which was about a three hour drive from where they had RAW last night in Raleigh. Knowing that Seth would probably be leaving soon as well, she text him saying that she'd see him at the arena later. If he saw her in her current state he would immediately know something was wrong and she wouldn't have an answer for him. She didn't even know herself what she was feeling. She did know she wasn't mad more so confused she just didn't exactly know what she was confused about. He told her how he was really feeling so why should she worry about who he was involved with in the past. Seth was with her now, well that's at least what she thought until Naomi told her that he had been messing with Paige and she didn't really know if it was still going on. Ugh, this was all a flat out mess and she didn't know what to do. She hated being at a standstill in a situation and not knowing what to do to fix it. Maybe this wasn't her problem to fix. She didn't really know.

Walking back into the hotel, she hopped onto the elevator and headed back to her room. She was relieved that she didn't run into Seth on her way back since he hadn't replied to her text about seeing him later. A thought had crossed her mind to go down to his room first but at the last minute she thought better of it. A gut feeling if you will. Reaching her own room, she walked in to Naomi and Tamina packing up the last of their things. Since she packed her stuff before her meeting with Seth earlier she didn't have much to grab except her makeup bag out of the bathroom, and her phone charger from the wall. As she was grabbing her things she noticed that the breakfast Seth bought them was in the trash. All she could do was shake her head. He did one nice thing for them and they couldn't even appreciate it. She could understand their reservations but they didn't have to be that rude.

"Hey Sasha you okay?" asked Naomi

"Yeah Nao. Let's just go." She mumbled back.

"Sasha I don't want you to be hard on yourself about what I said to you earlier. I'm just looking out for your best interests. You're like family to me and I want what's best for you."

"I know you do and I appreciate that it's just I'm a little confused after everything you told me. I just need time to think."

Grabbing her suitcase and making sure she had everything, she left the room with Naomi and Tamina behind her. She knew they were probably having a conversation about her but she didn't care. She knew she had to talk to Seth about this but there was somebody else she had in mind first. The moment they arrived at the arena, Paige was going to be the first person she spoke to. She wasn't going to settle for anything less.

* * *

The car ride was pretty uneventful. Sasha had her headphones in the whole time while Tamina drove and Naomi was in the passenger's seat. She could tell that they wanted her to talk to them about what was going on but their wasn't really much for her to say. This was something that she needed to figure out on her own and if they knew her plan to talk to Paige they would try and convince her otherwise.

The moment they pulled up to the garage, she was out the car and headed into the locker room in the blink of an eye. She was a woman on a mission and she knew Paige was there because she knew she left last night, with Charlotte and Becky. Paige and Sasha weren't exactly the best of friends outside of the ring but they were cordial enough. However, she had a feeling anything cordial that they had was about to go out the window today.

Dropping her things off in the women's locker room, she went in search for Paige. Her first stop was to catering and it was her only stop. She figured it was the best place to start since it was well after one and that's where most people would be around that time and she was right. Rounding the corner into catering, she saw Paige sitting in the back corner at a table with Nattie, Alicia, Charlotte, and Becky. She made a beeline for that table. Her goal wasn't to snatch any edges today but she was willing to take a few if anybody got in her way.

Stopping in front of the table she just stood and stared at Paige, waiting for her to acknowledge her existence. Everybody else had but Paige was being Paige, which translated into her being an absolute bitch.

"What brings you over here Sasha? Aren't you missing your back up?" Paige said in her thick British accent.

"I'm not missing anybody and I came to talk to you." Sasha countered back in a serious tone.

"Oh really. What could you possibly have to talk to me about?"

Sasha didn't want to say his name out loud. Especially in front of all these people. Now that she knew that pretty much the whole locker room knew she was hooking up with Seth, she was slightly embarrassed.

"Paige I'm not doing this in front of everybody and I'm not in the mood to play your childish games. Now can I please speak to you in private?"

"Aww look at wee wittle Sasha. Sounds like someone has a few personal issues that need resolving."

"Paige grow up already."

"Alright fine, since you're looking like someone kicked you in the stomach let's go talk."

Getting out of her chair, she followed Sasha back to the women's locker room. Since she noticed all the divas were in catering save for a few she knew that they could have some privacy in there. This was not a conversation she wanted anybody else to hear.

"So what's going on with you, boss?" Paige asked walking into the locker room and facing her.

"I need you to answer something and I want an honest answer."

"What?"

"Have you ever….ummmm…have you ever been involved with Rollins?"

"What gave you idea that I ever was?"

"Just answer the question please."

"Okay. Okay. Which time?"

"What do you mean by which time?"

"We've hooked up on at least three occasions Sasha."

"When was the last time?" Sasha was fairly certain she knew the answer to that question but she needed to hear it from Paige.

"Why do you want to know this? Just let it go, you've got a good thing going with Rollins and I don't want to see it implode over something I had with him in the past."

"Just answer me."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"Sasha if you know what's good for both you and him you will stop right here. You know that man got around in the past, don't go digging up something that's been buried."

"But I need to know this."

"No you really don't. Who does it benefit in the end? I know you won't get pleasure in knowing who in this locker room he's slept with because that's all you'll think about when you're with him."

"I'll think about it NOT knowing."

"Then take it up with him but I can promise you this won't end well. Just drop it. Trust me."

Walking around Sasha, Paige just left her standing in the locker room by herself. Why was this even happening? Why did Naomi even have to bring up all this in the first place? She was enjoying living in ignorant bliss and now that the bliss was dissipating she was left having to deal with reality. Just as she was about to sit in a chair her phone started ringing. Her heart skipped a beat thinking that it was Seth. However, the number that popped up was even worse. It was a Florida number and definitely not somebody she wanted to speak to in that moment. This day was gearing up to be the worst one yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Disgusted

 ****To anybody who read my first story "Always At Odds," you all have met Carla before. Although, I'm bringing her back into this story, the two stories won't be intertwined. What happened in the first story will stay that way and how that story ended is set in stone. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Now for those that haven't met Carla, well let's just say she's trouble and I have a serious blast writing her. Also, if you have a specific person in mind to who Carla is portraying then you're probably right. If not then your safest bet is to live in ignorant bliss just this once. Enjoy I most definitely did. *smirks* xo****

After seeing the phone number that came across the screen Sasha inwardly groaned. She just let her phone ring because she knew that they would call again. When this person called they were persistent until she answered. Sasha didn't feel like dealing with her right now but she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to get some peace that day. So after the third time her phone rang she finally answered.

"What do you want?" She grumbled into the phone.

" _You already know exactly why I'm calling."_

"No I don't so please enlighten me."

" _Is it true?"_

"If you have to ask then you already know."

" _What ever happened to friends not fucking another friends ex? From what I'm hearing y'all having a grand ol' time together."_

"Carla are you jealous?"

" _Why should I be? He's my ex Sasha."_

"Then once again I ask why the fuck are you even calling me? Y'all stopped whatever y'all had months ago and for some reason you can't seem to let him go."

" _Whoever said we stopped?"_

"Carla what the hell are you talking about?"

" _Just because he's my ex doesn't mean we shut the door on being friends with benefits. I'm sure you know all about that."_

"When?"

" _When, what?"_

"When was the last time?"

" _Oh a couple weeks ago when you did a live show in Florida. He stopped by to see how I was doing and one thing led to another. I really hope you didn't think it was just you and him."_

"I think I'm gonna be sick. I've got to go."

Before Carla could reply, Sasha hung up on her. It was looking like Naomi was becoming more and more right about Seth. He couldn't keep his dick in one spot. The man had a borderline sex addiction if she was being honest with herself. Thinking back to what Paige just told her, she really didn't want to think about who else he fucked in this locker room. She'd been looking stupid this past year and a half. Why? Why did she let herself get caught up in that man? She knew better damn it. Now she's got some cleaning up to do. Starting with him.

Storming out of the locker room she went in search for Seth. She knew he wasn't in catering because she didn't see him when she went to go speak to Paige. So she started on the opposite end of the building at the trainer's room. Maybe he was getting some tape for his wrists, she thought to herself on her way over there. It didn't take her long and when she got there he was nowhere to be found. So her next best bet was the men's locker room. Except she ran into someone that could probably help her find him much faster.

"Hey Roman have you seen Seth yet?"

"No actually I haven't. I just came from the locker room and his stuff wasn't in there."

"Okay thanks I appreciate it."

"Hey Sasha are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Your voice is sort of shaky."

"Oh I just got an interesting phone call that's all. Thanks for asking though."

Leaving Roman standing in the hallway she unlocked her phone and dialed Seth's number. He answered on the second ring. Well that's who she thought was going to answer.

" _Hello."_

The voice that answered the phone was definitely not Seth's and in that moment she thought she was hearing things. This couldn't be possible, she just got off the phone with this woman. Then the gut feeling she had before leaving the hotel earlier came back to her. Why Seth hadn't replied to her text earlier. The feeling that stopped her from going down to his room and checking on him all culminated to this.

"Carla is that you?" Sasha asked in a quiet voice. This seriously couldn't be happening.

" _Why are you on my phone babe?"_ Sasha heard Seth in the background.

"Oh it's just Sasha."

" _Shit. Give me the phone now Carla."_

There was a scramble for the phone and a few seconds later Seth answered. He kept calling her name but she couldn't open her mouth to reply. She just hung up the phone and crumpled right where she stood. Her world had officially imploded. He stomped on everything. Nothing he said that morning was even true. It couldn't have been. And why was Carla even in town. Last time she checked the bitch was supposed to be in Florida but then again she liked to go places when she wasn't supposed to. She had a thing for up and leaving her training duties. She should've known Seth couldn't be trusted especially around Carla. Those two were toxically disgusting when they were a couple. Even though they were "friends," she couldn't stand to be around her when she was dating him. She never even found out why they broke up it just abruptly ended one day. Ugh she was so stupid.

"Sasha. Sasha can you hear me?"

There was a soft touch on her back and she slowly lifted her head to see Tamina crouched in front of her.

"Oh sweetheart what happened. No offense but you look like a wreck." Tamina said

"He's a piece of shit."

"Who? Come here. Get up off this dirty floor."

Grabbing Tamina's hand she pulled herself up off the floor and followed her down the hallway where they sat on some equipment trucks.

"Tell me what happened."

"You were right about him about everything and I should've listened to you and Naomi."

"What did he do?" Tamina looked at Sasha with her infamous side eye.

"I just called him to see where he was so I could talk to him about what Paige told me earlier."

"Wait a minute you talked to Paige? Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if what Naomi told me was true. I had to know or it was going to eat me alive. Now I wish that I hadn't."

"Sasha why didn't you tell us you were going to do that?"

"Because I knew that you would've stopped me."

"And you'd have been correct. So when you called him what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"What do you mean?"

"His ex Carla answered and for some weird reason she called me right after I had finished talking to Paige."

"Wait why the fuck is she in town and how did nobody not notice her?"

"I don't know Tam. I don't know I don't KNOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Instead of asking her anymore questions Tamina just pulled her close and held her. Sasha let the tears just stream down her face. This day literally went from good to horrendous in the span of almost five to six hours. Seth really was a fuckboy and she fell for his charm. Carla could have him if she wanted because there was no way she was going back to him. Not after today. He made her feel like a complete and total loser. She was better than that, better than him and she deserved to be treated better than some piece of trash. He wanted his cake and to eat it too but he got more than that. He got cake, ice cream, and some ice cold milk to wash it down with. What a greedy bastard he was. When she saw him later that evening she was determined to pull herself together long enough to feed him a piece of her mind and his dick along with it. He played with fire and now he was about to get burned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suffer

Seth just stared at his phone as he listened to the dial tone coming through. She didn't even give him a chance to explain. Except what was there for him to say? After all that mess he spouted to Sasha earlier that morning and now here he was basically betraying his words. He had no clue Carla was even in town but he had the chance to kick her out but he didn't. Instead he let his inhibitions get the best of him and ended up screwing the damn tramp. It wasn't the same though. In fact nothing had been the same since him and Sasha had started. Now that he thought about it she was always on his mind even before they got together. Every time he laid with a woman he dreamt of what it would be like with Sasha. Now that he's got her he can't seem to do right by her. It's like he was looking for the greener grass and only finding the burnt ones. When would he realize it was going to be Sasha or nobody? Well with how things were currently, his best bet was going to be nobody. He had to fix this and he hoped she'd give him a chance to explain.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong baby? You can't seriously be mad about Sasha finding out. She was bound to anyway. Plus she was stupid for thinking that you could keep yourself in one pussy."

"Shut up Carla." He barked at her.

"So testy. Geez."

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was bored being down in Florida so I decided to come to a taping."

"You were bored? Really? Why not get to some training or some shit?"

"Maybe I wanted to learn from the best." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever. Get out. Go home. Go somewhere but you got to get the hell up on out of here."

"You gonna drive me?"

"I'm not gonna do shit else for you Carla. Get your shit and get outta here."

"Damn you really not gonna take me?"

"Hell no. Now leave before I throw your ass out."

"Why you so mad? She won't forgive you so there's no use in getting all up in arms over the past."

"Why are you still talking? Get the fuck out damn it!"

"Fine."

He watched as she grabbed her purse off the floor and stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe he fell for her tricks again. It felt like she had a vice grip around him and he couldn't get out. Then again he thought better of that. He could've stopped any time but he decided not to. He had a choice to not let her into his room but he decided against it. He really had no other excuse and no one to blame but himself. If Sasha took him back it would be a miracle.

Packing up all his things he headed out of his hotel room and went downstairs to check out. He should've left hours ago but that was another consequence of fucking Carla that he would have to deal with later. He figured he could get away with speeding in some areas and hopefully he could get to Charlotte by 4:30 or 5:00 at the latest. On his way to his car he thought about calling Sasha back but he figured anything he had to say would best be said in person. So he hopped in his SUV and sped off into the late afternoon.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sasha hadn't moved from her place on the equipment truck. She had stopped crying enough to explain the whole situation to Tamina who had sat and listened intently without getting upset with her. Now they were sitting in a comfortable silence. She knew Tamina wanted to say something but was refraining from it. So many people had walked passed them giving them interesting looks but not stopping to ask what was wrong. Which was a good thing because she really didn't have an answer. She felt embarrassed and stupid. Plus she knew that whenever Naomi got wind of this she wouldn't be feeling much better about herself. How did she let this happen to herself? Why did she allow that man into her life knowing who he was and what reputation he held? Carla was right, she was stupid for thinking she was the only one. But wasn't a little love better than none even if she wasn't his only one? No. As much as she wanted that to be true she knew she wanted to be his one and only. His main chick as the kids said nowadays. However, that seemed near impossible now.

"Thank you." She said in a groggy voice.

"You're welcome."

She knew she didn't have to explain to Tamina what her thank you meant. Just being here for her was more than she could've asked.

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked back to the locker room on instinct. That was a mistake because she ran into the last person she wanted to see in that moment. Instead of acknowledging their existence, she walked around them. She didn't get far before they grabbed her arm and turned her around forcing her to look at them.

"Sasha are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks for asking Roman."

Shrugging out of his grip she tried to walk away again.

"Sasha it's him isn't it?"

She stopped cold in her tracks. That was not a question she ever expected Roman to ask her. It was well-known that Roman Dean and Seth were best friends but she figured that since the breakup Roman barely talked to Seth. She guessed she was wrong in that aspect.

"Talk to me. If anybody could help you understand that knucklehead it's either me or Dean. I don't see Dean around anywhere so you're stuck with me. Not that Dean is good with words anyway but I digress." He laughed.

"I don't want to burden you with my measly girl problems."

"Sasha I may be a man but I'm not blind, deaf, or dumb. I can tell something is going on. You've been out of it since you got here. So talk to me. What's up?"

"It's all my fault. I knew better and now I'm paying the price. Nobody's fault but my own. Simple."

"You know it's not that simple. I may not know everything that is going on with Seth anymore but I know the way he looks at you. As long as I've known him I've never seen him look at any woman with so much pride and joy. You have made him a different person. He may not know it and maybe you don't either but he's different around you."

"Well I must not be different enough because he's out there screwing his ex."

She watched Roman closely. He took forever to say something after her statement. It was like he was struggling with himself on whether or not he should tell her something that could possibly change her mind about Seth. It was either that or he was just as disgusted with Seth as she was in that moment.

"Shit. I'm sorry about that. I know he won't apologize for it but I will."

"Roman don't apologize for him. If he doesn't want to act like a grown man and tell me what's up on some real shit then there's no need to stay around. I'm not going to wait until he grows up. The man is old enough to know how to behave yet he chooses not to. That's not my burden to bear anymore."

"You're right. You're right. It's just Sasha I'm worried about him."

"Then talk to him."

"He doesn't listen to me anymore. Hell he seemingly doesn't listen to anybody other than you. Your no nonsense attitude keeps him in check."

"Yeah so what? I can't even get him to keep his dick in one woman. What exactly do you think I can do?"

"I don't know just please try not to give up on him. I don't want him to get lost in this world. Some days I do think he's slipping but when he's with you he really does seem different. He needs you even if he doesn't realize it."

"Roman I…."

"I know it's hard to ask of you under your current circumstances but all I ask is don't give up on him. Please. I don't know if anybody would be able to pull him out of whatever hell he'll inevitably put himself in."

"I'll think about it Roman."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Come here."

He held out his arms to her and she felt right walking into them and embracing him. He really did give good hugs and she felt safe in his arms. There was just something about him that was powerful and protective. She appreciated him and everything he stood for.

"It'll get better Sasha I promise." He whispered into her ear before separating from their embrace.

She smiled at him before walking away. However, as she turned around she came face to face with the one man who singlehandedly destroyed her life in the span of like 24 hours. Surprisingly, he didn't look happy to see her. Instead, he looked like he was ready to fight someone the way he was staring a hole into her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Brotherly Advice

Seth walked into the arena with one thing on his mind. Sasha. However, the sight he encountered made his blood boil. Rounding the corner, he saw Sasha hugging Roman. What the fuck was she even doing talking to him let alone all in his arms, he thought to himself as he watched their interaction. Roman may have been married but that didn't stop his affect that he had on women. The affect he always would have married or not. Ever since their Shield days he noticed that Roman's presence proceeded him. He had an aura to him that couldn't be replicated or duplicated. So Seth would be damned if that affect translated to rubbing off on Sasha. His reaction could be construed as jealousy but he would beg to strongly differ. As much as he was going to deny his reasoning for what he was about to do, he did it anyway.

Walking up to where Roman and Sasha were, he could tell they both saw the look of disgust on his face. Sasha looked confused, whereas Roman looked nonchalant like he knew exactly what he was thinking. That pissed him off even more and made him want to punch that smug look right off Roman's face.

"Seth what….?"

He walked right past Sasha completely ignoring whatever she was about to say. Stopping directly in front of Roman he squared his shoulders and stared dead into Roman's grey eyes.

"Problem little brother?" Roman asked with a smirk on his face.

Seth felt his body getting hot. Roman knew how much he hated being called little brother. All Dean and Roman did was bully him. Always have and probably always would. He could usually deal with it but today was not the day for Roman to picking on him. He had a point to prove to not only himself but to Sasha.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled back at Roman.

"Well what do you want me to call you little brother." Roman laughed

"Ugh, shut up. You and I need to talk. NOW."

Seth stormed off not waiting on Roman to follow him. He knew Roman was following him because he felt him behind him. Once again there goes Roman's presence proceeding him. God his best friend pissed him off sometimes. Yeah they may not talk as much as they use to but he still considered Roman his best friend. So he was about to come at him friend to friend. When they reached a secluded corner in the backstage area, he turned around so fast that Roman almost ran into him.

"Dude could you stop any more abruptly?"

"You'll be fine. Get over it."

"Seth what is your issue? You came in here all huffin' and puffin' like someone kicked Kevin."

"Don't bring my dog into this, but that's not the point at hand right now."

"Then enlighten me Rollins. What is the damn issue?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I don't and I'm really starting to get tired of whatever accusation you're too much of a bitch to insinuate."

"Well since you're too damn dense to understand anything you big blockhead let me spell it out for you. SASHA."

Seth just stared at Roman who looked like he was about to laugh. He could read every emotion coming across the Samoan's face before it settled on incredulous. That big smile came across his face and slowly the laugh followed before Roman was almost falling over in tears. Seth stood there in complete dismay as Roman literally laughed at him.

"What the hell is so funny big dawg?" Seth stomped his foot.

"You…dude….you." Roman barely got out as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"What about me bro?"

"Seth you can't be serious right now. You just can't. I swear on my life if you stormed over here looking like you wanted to get buck because of Sasha I will punch you square in your bearded jaw."

Roman went from laughing to serious in a matter of seconds. Seth knew he was serious so now he had to start back tracking because that was the exact reason he came over to Roman. He could've just asked Sasha to talk and clear up the mishap from earlier. But nope, he had to go and get defensive for no reason.

"My bad bro."

"My bad? My bad? That's all you got for that punk ass insinuation that I was screwing your girl? My bad? Okay I'll show you, my bad?"

"I didn't say you screwed her. Chill out Rome, it was mistake."

"You damn right it's a mothafuckin' mistake. I'm not you son. I ain't got my dick, pussy deep in some street hoes from 50 area codes. Seth you have me fucked up once again. Did you even bother to look at Sasha when you walked your bitch ass over here? No you didn't because if you did you'd see that she's torn up over you not taking out the trash once again. Damn it Seth you've got a good one in Sasha and all you do is mess it up. What are you doing fam? Are you asking to be left alone for the rest of your life because that's exactly where you're headed if you don't get your shit together uce."

"I know I screwed up. I know I know I just don't know what to do." Seth said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Look at me. Some brotherly advice. Your words are shit to her now. However, you're going to have to talk to her to start whatever healing you need to get on. Then after that your actions are going to have to speak louder. You can't go around saying this and that just to have your words fall flat because your actions ain't shit. You've got to grow up uce."

"I don't…"

Roman interrupted him before Seth could finish his sentence.

"Stop with the I don't(s), it's time to start owning your shit and fixing them. All those "I don't(s)," are just cop outs and excuses. Nobody has time for that anymore especially Sasha. You keep playing she'll move on and you'll lose the best thing that has ever happened to you since I met you."

Before Seth could respond, Roman clapped him on his shoulder before walking away. He didn't even know where to start with Sasha. This was beyond a screw up. He fucked his ex without a second thought to Sasha. What made it worse was he begged Sasha to give him a chance hours before. Damn had it really been today. How much could he screw up in the span of 24 hours? He guessed he was finding out today wasn't he. Walking back to where he left Sasha, he saw her sitting on an equipment truck swinging her legs back and forth. She looked so broken sitting there yet beautiful at the same time. He knew he was the reason behind her feeling that way and he'd give anything to fix that. So he threw all his eggs into one basket hoping that one good thing would come out of that day.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes but she scooted over giving him room to sit next to her. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. He didn't know what to say and he was racking his brain trying to decide on something that would suffice. Nothing did. So instead he listened to Roman's words and turned to action. Taking out his phone he dialed a number and put it on speakerphone. Grabbing Sasha's hand before she could respond he walked them both outside so they could get some privacy. What he was about to do, absolutely nobody needed to hear except him, Sasha, and the other person on the end of this soon to be destructive phone call.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Struggles

 ****So it looks like this story took an unexpected twist. Carla will more than likely be a recurring character. Plus I might also bring in Gionna who most now might know her as Liv Morgan. xo****

Seth stood next to Sasha while he waited for the other person on the phone to answer. He could tell anywhere with him was the last place she wanted to be. Plus he could tell that she was seriously annoyed with him and wanted to get this conversation over with. However, if this woman didn't answer the phone any hopes of him proving himself would soon be squandered. Thankfully, she answered three rings later.

" _Couldn't get enough of me could you?"_

Seth turned to Sasha before answering. She looked like she could kill him. He pleaded with his eyes for her to not go anywhere. For extra measure he grabbed her arm and mouthed "hold on." Safe to say she looked absolutely disgusted but she stayed anyway.

"Listen to me and listen well. Carla this is over. Today was a mistake. Hell our whole relationship was a damn mistake and it's over a year of my life that I'll never get back. You come near me again and I'll make sure you regret it."

" _Hm…what changed babe? Because you weren't saying this a few hours ago. In fact, I'm sure you were telling me to…oh what were the words? Ah you were telling me to "fuck me harder," oh and how could I forget your infamous, "nobody rides me like you babe." So excuse me if I don't believe a damn word you just said."_

"Listen Carla, I don't know if this is rocket science for you but you will leave me the fuck alone."

" _You're right I will leave you alone. I'll leave you alone because I know you'll come crawling back eventually. Your little pet Sasha won't keep you satisfied forever because if she did your dick wouldn't have been in me this morning."_

Sasha stepped into his line of sight right when Carla said that. She held out her hand like she was asking for his phone. He shook his head no. Sasha stomped her foot, put her left hand on her hip, and once again asked for his phone. This time he obliged because she looked like she wasn't about to play with him. Handing her his phone, he ran his hands through his head now officially worried about what was about to happen.

"Carla you heard the man. Leave him alone."

" _Awe isn't this cute. You really think you can keep him. Sasha sweetheart I'm his addiction hun. He's not going to stop. Just give him up already before you continue to hurt yourself."_

"You do know addictions can be broken? You call him, come to a show, so much as breathe in his direction I will throw hands. He won't hit you but I damn sure will."

" _When you say I can't come to a show, do you mean kind of like how I am right now?"_

They both turned to see Carla walking towards them. Sasha hung up his phone as Seth thought this day couldn't get any worse. Well that was a totally wrong statement to make because it currently was becoming unbearable. Why did he have to be such a man whore? If he could just learn to dick down one mothafuckin' woman this wouldn't be such a tragedy.

"What is she doing here Rollins?"

"I don't know Sasha. I really don't. I thought she went home when I kicked her out of my hotel room."

He saw Sasha cringe when he said that last part. It was subtle but he caught it. The average person wouldn't have caught it but he wasn't average. He'd been around her long enough to catch those things by now.

"I can't do this. I don't know what's going on and I can't trust much that's coming out of your mouth right now."

She started to walk away before he grabbed her around the waist and spun her into his chest.

"You feel that?" He growled into her ear.

He knew she felt him against her because she leaned into him. Whether on purpose or accident he'll never know but his body wanted her. It probably always would. So if she walked away from him he didn't know if he could ever get her back. He was running out of chances and he had to hit every one of them or he'd be alone before he could make another mistake.

"I want you Sasha."

"Your body does. But does your mind?"

She stepped out of his embrace looking a little flushed but also resolved.

"Yes."

"Well your actions today have told me otherwise. When your body and mind finally get in sync then come find me. It starts with Carla over there. I'm not going to stand around and wait for you anymore. Grow up Seth. Grow the actual fuck up."

He watched as she walked back into the arena. She didn't have her usual confidence in her walk and her arms were tucked around herself. That moment was a realization for him. How many women had he watched walk away like that? Probably a lot. But how many had he watched walk away that he wanted to chase after? Only one.

"Trouble in couple paradise baby?"

"Carla seriously why the hell are you here?"

"Did you actually think that I believed that mess you spewed at me? More importantly did YOU believe any of that?"

"Yes to both of those questions. Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't want you anymore? This morning was a mistake. You were familiar and I was trying to run away from the truth."

"The truth?" Carla asked.

"Yeah the truth."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I love Sasha. I told her this morning and I guess I was scared of admitting it to both her and myself. So I ran to what was familiar. But not anymore. I'm over this. I'm over you. If you don't understand that then I can't do anything about it."

"God you're pathetic Seth. You let Sasha turn you into such a sap. Where's that cocky asshole that doesn't give a fuck about anyone's feelings? Huh? I know THAT man is still in there because THAT man fucked me nice and good."

Carla started rubbing her hands up his arm. Seth wasn't about to play with her anymore. Leaning his arm into her neck he walked her towards a column in the parking garage.

"I know you're probably turned on being in this position but when I say you need to go Carla you need to get the hell out of my life. Lose my number, don't go looking for me, and don't go asking anyone backstage about me. Sasha wasn't playing with you when she said she'd throw them hands and I might just let her. This is not a situation you want to step in. Heed my warning Carla."

Backing away he left her standing out there. He couldn't continue to dwell on her. If she came back around he'd deal with her then. But for now it was all about Sasha and getting back into her good graces. He knew it wasn't going to take the traditional sucking up so he had to get to work and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Knew You Were Trouble

Sasha had walked back into the arena, leaving Seth and Carla to their own devices. She had no clue what game he was playing but she was done. She thought about what Roman told her and she knew that their conversation was not one she could come through on. Seth was going to have to figure out his life on his own. Regardless, of how "put together," he was when they were with each other, she couldn't keep putting her happiness at risk just so he could catch his life. He dug himself this hole now he had to find a way out of it. She was willing to help him up until he made a complete ass out of both of them. Carla was probably laughing her ass off at her. This was embarrassing. She should've known better. Well now she did. There was going to be no use in dwelling on the past. She had to move on and do what she did best and that was wrestle. She'd put on her game face and go entertain in the best way possible. These fans deserved nothing less than her best no matter what fragile mental state she was in. Seth was not going to get the best of her. Not tonight. Not ever.

Reaching the divas locker room, she swung the door open to every diva on the roster getting ready. From Summer Rae dawning her red suit for the night, Paige pulling on her fishnet tights, all the way to Tamina and Naomi looking absolutely BAD in the corner. There were too many people in there for her liking at the moment, but she'd get over it. Walking to where Tamina and Naomi were, she grabbed her clothes out of her gym bag and started to head to the bathroom that was connected to the locker room. Before she could leave though, Naomi grabbed her arm.

"Tamina told me what happened. You want to talk about it?"

"Considering more has happened since then, not really. Maybe later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything."

Shrugging out of Naomi's grasp, she continued her walk back to the bathroom.

 _Meanwhile…_

Seth was still standing in the parking lot. He was watching Carla get back into her rental car and drive off. He made sure she was well and gone before he went back inside. He was internally battling himself because when he had her pushed up against the garage column he was slightly turned on. He realized that she brought out the extreme bad boy in him and he relished in the rush that he got from that. However, he knew deep down Carla would never be to him what he needed. She would always be that bad addiction that he needed to kick but just couldn't. Sasha was his intervention if he was being honest with himself. Whenever he was around her, she brought out his inner bad boy but also his sweet and caring side. The side that fans loved to see. The side that fans attached themselves too. The side that helped fans through hard times. That's the man he wanted to be for Sasha. The one he couldn't be when he was with Carla. She would always be toxic to him, no matter how good in bed she was. But that's just it the buck stopped at fucking. Carla never saw him as anything more than the entity that was Seth Rollins. Unlike Sasha who saw him as not only the entity but the person and that was what was most important here.

Walking back into the arena with his hands in his sweatpants pocket and his head down he went to the locker room to change his clothes. He had a show to do and he needed to clear his head. Grabbing his headphones he put them in and got dressed. Luckily, there weren't many superstars around to ask him questions. He didn't have any answers not that he'd give them one anyway. Once he was fully dressed in all his black and gold gear he walked out of the locker room. Now he had to get into his cocky Seth Rollins mindset and it was proving very hard at the moment. He could hear the fans cheering as they arrived into the arena. He used that as motivation because he knew how much his persona got under so many fans skin. He smirked at that and got his head into the right head space. By the time he had achieved that it was almost time for the show the start. Being the main event that night he had some time to kill. He'd be facing Roman that night and it was kind of ironic considering how their last conversation ended. This was going to be an interesting show to say the least. As he was headed to the gorilla position to peek out at the first match he ran into Naomi. She wasn't with Sasha or Tamina so he figured she was here for him. Nothing good was about to come out of this.

"You and I need to talk. Now."

"I figured or you would have your posse with you."

"Lose that cockiness Rollins before I smack you."

"You know attitudes like that turn me on. Be careful there Naomi." He smirked at her.

"God you really are a damn dog. You done all but shit on Sasha today and here you are being a flirt. Get yourself together Rollins. Why are you like this? Do you care an ounce about her or was this all a joke to you?"

"You ask why am I like this? If I answer you gonna be the one to fix me? Jimmy could lend you to me for the night."

Instead of answering him she smacked him across the face. It was the shot heard all around backstage because everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Luckily, Stephanie nor Triple H were there because that would've been some explaining to do that he didn't have time for.

"Damn Naomi you sure are packin' with that hand."

"Yeah and if you say one more thing out of line again it'll be my fist next time. Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to fuck all the road hoes you want and you're going to stay away from Sasha. This trash and drama you are bringing into her life is to be no more. I knew you were trouble from the moment this started. It's got to end ASAP. Do you understand me?"

"I do understand you but I'm choosing to decline your request. Until Sasha tells me herself to leave her alone then I'm staying right here."

"When will you understand that you ain't shit and you damn sure ain't got a pot to piss in right now? I get that she likes you although I'll never understand it. However, I can see how much she's hurting and she won't tell you to leave her alone because she cares too much. So that's why she's got me and Tamina to speak up when she can't."

"Oh the Sasha I know can damn sure speak for herself."

"That's right she can but in this instance she's choosing to live in some ignorant bliss. Look I'm just looking out for her. Just give her some space for a few weeks."

"Fine if it makes you happy."

"This isn't about me Rollins. Stop being a jackass."

On that note Naomi turned around and walked away from him. He couldn't help but notice how bad she was. She certainly lived up to their term of beautiful and dangerous. He wondered what it would be like to have a taste of that. However, he wasn't about to have the whole Samoan bloodline up his ass. He ain't that damn messy. So instead of acting on it he was just going to keep those thoughts to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Questionable Decisions

 ***I AM BACK! Sorry for the long hiatus but life got in the way. This is a short chapter sorry for that in advance, I just needed it so I could bridge the rest of the story that's bouncing around in my head. Hope you all like it and I will try not to be so late in the next uploads. I've got more time on my hands now lol* xo**

Naomi turned around and walked away from Seth. She noticed Sasha down the hallway and she had a strange look on her face. It was almost like she thought she caught her doing something wrong. If Sasha was even thinking remotely what she thought she was she better redirect those thoughts. Naomi wanted nothing to do with Seth if she could help it. She'd rather choke on sour milk before she even considered being involved with Seth. Sasha or no Sasha, he wasn't her type.

"Your man needs some serious help." Naomi said as she joined Sasha.

"Huh what?"

Sasha hadn't even noticed that Naomi had walked up to her and was trying to talk to her. She shook herself back to reality and focused on Naomi. However, she looked back to see if Seth was still where she last saw him. He was and he was looking at her and Naomi with a strange look on his face. Knowing him he probably had a thought he knew he shouldn't have. Whatever it was she sincerely hoped it didn't land him in some more shit. He didn't need it and neither did she.

"I said your man needs help."

"Why?" Sasha asked as they walked back to find Tamina.

"Because that boy will screw anything with a vagina that gives him the time of day. It's disturbing actually and I don't know why you continue to put up with it."

"He's just…"

"Ain't no he's just Sasha. When will you stop making excuses for that little boy? He doesn't care about anybody but his damn self. You deserve better and I wish you'd see that already."

"Why do you care so much Nao? You want him for yourself?"

Naomi stopped in her tracks with a swiftness. She was in her right mind to not slap Sasha all the way into next week for asking that question. This girl had really lost her mind. She knew how she felt about Seth so why even bother thinking of that question let alone saying it out loud. Insecurities really were an ugly thing and they were eating Sasha up.

"Wait sorry, I didn't mean to ask you that."

"Yes you did. Now let's address it."

"It's no big deal. I'm sorry."

Sasha had turned to walk away but Naomi grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. She wasn't getting out of that question that easily. She might be able to walk away from Seth whenever she damn well wanted, but she wasn't Seth and she damn sure wasn't going to let her off with a pass.

"Nah Sasha it was a big enough deal for you to say it. What's your problem? Why do you think someone wants him? First, you all but hounded Paige about who he slept with, then you found out about Carla, and now this. Obviously, whatever you're wishing to happen between you and Seth just ain't there. Stop forcing something that isn't meant to be. If he really cared about you he wouldn't put you through all the unnecessary bullshit. Sex is all good, fine, and dandy until the well runs dry. It's about that time Sasha. Just admit to yourself he's a fuckboy and move on."

"I can't Naomi. It's not that simple."

Naomi just stood and squinted at her. The thought that just crossed her mind was surely about to screw up the balance of the universe.

"Why is it not that simple? He may have been good in the beginning but y'all are embarking on the two-year mark and he's acting this way. No more Sasha. Let him be him and what's meant to be will be."

"Naomi, just trust me when I say it's not that simple."

"Fine. Whatever. Oh and one more thing, if you EVER insinuate I want Rollins again I'll kick your ass into next year. Understood?"

Before Sasha could reply to her, Naomi left her standing there in her own thoughts. As a friend, there was only so much advice she could give. If Sasha wanted to be stupid that didn't mean she had to stick around and watch her destroy herself. Stupid attracted stupid, wasn't her problem because she didn't have to deal with him ever. Or so she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To Tied Down

They had just wrapped up Smackdown tapings and Seth was sitting in the locker room debating if he wanted to go to a bar or head to the hotel and get some sleep. It had been a rough day both mentally and physically. Roman beat the hell out of him, his whole body hurt but he really did want to go out. Since he was going home in the morning he could sleep then, in his own bed which was better. Grabbing his stuff, he walked out of the locker room. As he was walking toward the garage he ran into none other than Sasha and her crew.

"Hey babe." He bent down and kissed her.

Over Sasha's shoulder, he could see Naomi giving him a look of what he could only assume was disgust.

"Hey Lights why so angry? There's enough of me to go around." He smirked at Naomi.

"God you're gross and what the hell did you just call me?" Naomi asked with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Just know you'll be begging me to call you that one of these days."

"Whatever Rollins. Sasha whenever you're done with fuckboy here we'll meet you at the car.

Seth kept his eyes on Naomi as she walked out the arena with one helluva attitude on her. He was going to have fun pushing her buttons. He hated to see her go but he damn sure loved to see her leave. Sorry, but Sasha could never.

"You done drooling Rollins?"

"Huh? Were you talking to me?" He asked looking down at Sasha, who had her hands on her hips.

"Really?"

"I'm kidding Banks. You outta lighten up sometimes. Walking around like sour lemons ain't cute." He laughed

"Can we go now?"

"Sure. Ms. Light 'Em Up didn't look like she felt like waiting around. Can't have her crawling up my ass no more today."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because I know it gets under her skin." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a pain in the ass. You know that?"

"I've been told that a few times, don't really care though."

As they arrived at Sasha's car, Naomi was in the drivers' seat while Tamina occupied the passenger's seat. They looked so annoyed it was actually laughable. He couldn't tell if it was at him or not but damn he was truly laughing on the inside.

"Tell ya girls they need to lighten up some too. Especially Naomi. How the hell her shoes light up but she don't? Damn shame if you ask me."

"Yeah I'll pass on that. You leaving to go home tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow probably. I planned to hang with a few of the guys tonight."

"Oh."

"Don't be so down. I'll try not to fall into any pussy tonight. I'll save it all for you when I get back."

Before Sasha could reply back Naomi yelled through the passenger window.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! I'D LIKE TO GET OUT OF HERE SOMETIME TONIGHT. SHIT!"

Walking around to her window, he motioned for her to roll down the window. She obliged after a few minutes.

"So testy Lights. You know y'all should come out tonight. Relieve some of that stress you've been walking around with."

"I'd rather get bitten by a rabid dog and then run over by an 18 wheeler than deal with you."

"Ouch that hurt."

"You'll live. Sasha get in the car already."

"You know you'll miss me while I'm gone."

"Hahaha…. don't count on that."

To stop himself from getting his foot run over, he jumped out of the way as Naomi sped out of the parking lot. Guess that was a "no," on hitting up a bar with him. Walking back to his own car, he tossed his stuff into the backseat and drove off. On his way out he waved at the remaining fans still outside before pulling out into the street. Grabbing his phone, he sent out a text to Cesaro asking where he was, which was returned with a phone call.

" _Hey bro."_

"What's up? Where are you?"

" _We're at Fitzgerald's. It's not too far from the stadium."_

"Alright cool. I'll be there in a few."

Hanging up the phone, he put the restaurant into the GPS system and sped off. With traffic a little heavy, it took him a bit longer to get there but when he arrived Cesaro was standing outside waiting for him. Waving, he parked his SUV across the street and got out. Tonight was going to be all about unwinding and not worrying about a damn thing. Including, his imploding relationship with Sasha.

 _Meanwhile…_

Naomi looked in the rearview mirror at Sasha. She was back there pouting like a twelve-year-old child. She wanted to talk to her but then decided against it. Not her problem. Whatever was going on between her and Seth was her issue to deal with. Whenever she came to terms with Seth's fuckboy ways then they'd all be better off. Until then she really wished she'd stop pouting and play the same game he's playing with her. While Naomi was plugging in her phone to find her Beyoncé playlist, Sasha asked Tamina a question.

"Tamina. Do you feel the same way about this relationship that Nao does? I know y'all talk. I'm not stupid."

Nao almost crashed the car out of surprise at that question. This girl couldn't be serious right now. All she could do was side eye Tamina as she concentrated on the road.

"Sasha this isn't my relationship to worry about. If you're happy then what I think or what anyone else thinks doesn't really matter. Does it?"

"You're right but I consider y'all like family and your advice means more to me than anyone else's."

"Girl let's be real. How many times have Nao and I gave you advice and you went and did the exact opposite? Family or not there's only so much advice a person can give before they realize it's falling on deaf ears. All I can say is at this point do what you want. You aren't unaware of how we feel about him but we're not dating him, you are. Clearly, if you're having this many problems it's time to let him go. Sounds like he's just with you out of convenience at this point. Honest truth."

Silently listening to Tamina, Naomi couldn't have said it any better herself. Sasha was literally being played and refused to admit it to herself. All because he'd whisper some punk ass sweet nothings in her ear. If she was with Seth none of this bullshit would be going down. He'd think twice before playing her like he's doing Sasha. Luckily for her she's single and ain't mingling. Dating was a stress she didn't need in her life at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Let Loose

Naomi had made a decision to stop about 3 hours outside of their next destination. She was getting tired behind the wheel and both Tamina and Sasha were asleep in their respective seats. It had been a long 48 hours for all of them so it was best they got some rest where they could get it. Pulling into the hotel parking lot, she silently nudged Tamina, and reached behind her to wake Sasha.

"We're here?" asked Tamina in a groggy voice

"Nah. Just a few hours away but I was getting tired so I decided to stop."

"I could've finished the drive." said Tamina

"It's okay Tam. You and Sasha split the last one. It was about time I returned the favor."

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her luggage and headed inside to the front desk. Since she called ahead they had her things ready for them and they handed her the key cards with no issues.

"You want me to take your stuff upstairs while you park the car?"

"Sure Sasha. Thanks."

Handing her the bags she ran outside and went to park the car. It took her longer than expected to find a parking spot but after about 20 minutes, she found one on the top level. Checking her surroundings, she locked up and headed back inside. She couldn't wait to get some rest in a real bed. It wasn't her one from her home back in Florida but it was better than taking snoozes here and there cooped up in the backseat of a car. As she was getting onto the elevator her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Tamina or Sasha letting her know they made it to the room she looked at it. That was a mistake. Once she saw who the text was from she rolled her eyes. It was almost 3 in the morning, shouldn't that fool be sleep by then. Getting off on the 6th floor she stopped by both Tamina and Sasha's rooms to let her know she made it in before heading to her own. It didn't take her long before she was crawling under the nice warm covers of the hotel bed. As her eyes were shutting her phone went off again.

" _Lights you're really not gonna answer me huh?"_

Ignoring him once again, she just laid back and stared at the ceiling. She thought to herself why in the world did she give that fool her number all those years ago in FCW, but then she remembered he was a good kid before he got caught up. She remembered the days when she, Jimmy and Jey, Roman, Seth, and Dean would all hang out after FCW shows. While she was reminiscing her phone went off again. This time she replied. It was the only way he'd shut up.

" _Come on Naomi, show ya boy some love."_

" _ **Ya ain't my boy Rollins. What do you want?"**_

" _Honest answer to that or nah?"_

" _ **Considering I have a feeling where your brain is going how about opting out of being a freak for once."**_

" _Anything for you sweetheart."_

" _ **Ugh. Why are you up? Go bother Sasha or something."**_

" _She's no fun. Not like you. We may not talk as much as we used to but don't think I forgot how you get down."_

" _ **I don't know what you're talking about."**_

Even though she was well aware of what he was referring too, she chose not to think about it. Let's just say he wasn't lying when he said she used to get down. Not in a sloppy way but ya girl knew how to have fun.

" _Aw Nao don't act like you don't know. Forgetfulness doesn't suit you."_

" _ **Aannddd after that I'm officially going to bed now. You should too."**_

" _I'd rather be in bed with you."_

" _ **Boy if you don't get! GOODNIGHT!"**_

Although he couldn't see her, she couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up onto her face. If only Sasha knew how to handle him she'd have a lot more fun. He was an extra ass little boy sometimes but he could be charming with it. Not that she'd ever admit that too him. His ego was already big to begin with and she wasn't about to add to it.

 _Meanwhile back in Charlotte, NC…_

Seth really did enjoy ruffling Naomi's feathers. She never took the stuff he said or did to heart and she knew how to push back. It was endearing to say the least. Some days he wished Sasha was like that. Instead, she only let loose when she was getting fucked in the sack. Ugh if only he could get a taste of that pure chocolate from Naomi. Instead she was either playing too hard to get or was saving her fun and games for one of those Uso boys. More than likely she'd end up with Jimmy. Whatever, he'd get the goods where he could get it at this point. For whatever reason Sasha had been holding out on him lately anyway. If he couldn't have Naomi, then that's what willing girls in bars were for right? Hell he'd pretty much done the whole locker room anyway it was time for him to broaden his horizons.

Looking to his right, the girl in his bed was fast asleep. She couldn't remember her name even if he tried but she was good for tonight's excursions. Not his normal pick of the litter but she managed to hold her own. The blonde hair was a bit off putting, considering he liked women of the dark haired variety. He could tell she was trying too hard to get his attention earlier but he figured why not he had nothing else better to do that night. So he took her back to his hotel and now here they were. He was tempted to call this girl a cab so he could get a few hours of sleep by his lonesome but he decided against it when he saw how deep in her sleep she was. He wasn't always a douchebag. The morning after was going to be a bitch but he'd deal when they crossed that bridge.

Pulling up the covers over both of them, he turned on an alarm before falling asleep. He knew he wasn't going to get much but he damn sure was going to do the best with what he was given.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Morning After

 **I'm back! No I didn't dare neglect my stories I have just been having some computer troubles as of late. I'm back for now and hopefully I won't have any more long hiatus'. Enjoy! And don't hate Seth too much lol xx.**

Seth woke up to the sunlight in his face and blonde hair in his mouth. He barely remembered the events of last night but he definitely remembered that conversation with Naomi. He smiled at that because he really enjoyed ruffling her feathers. He was tempted to text her but he stopped himself, another idea popped in his mind that would be much better. Smirking to himself he got out of the bed.

"Alright sweetheart time for you to go."

The curvy body on the bed slowly started to move. He must've been super drunk last night because this girl was in no way attractive. What was he thinking he'd never know. Oh well he'd fucked worse just another mistake in the box. He'd be alright. God bless condoms.

"Don't want a morning cap?" The girl in his bed asked with an atrocious morning voice.

"I barely wanted a night cap now get out of my bed. I'll call you a cab. Got things to do sweetheart I am the champ after all."

"Damn didn't have to be rude." She said as she started grabbing her clothes off the floor and got dressed.

"Not rude just honest babe."

"Are you always this douchey?"

"Probably but most people opt out of telling me. You weren't calling me douchey when I was putting it in you last night though were you?"

"I've had better."

"Doubt it." Grabbing his wallet off the dresser he handed the girl $40 for the cab and sent her on her way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a hotel down the street…_

Naomi was walking out of the bathroom as Sasha and Tamina were packing up their suitcases. She was the last one to wake up that morning. Sleep had eluded her as she tossed and turned thinking about that jackass that went by the name of Seth Rollins. For as long as she had known him she didn't remember him being this annoying but also not this flirtatious either. Low-key, she could see what Sasha saw in him but she would never admit that out loud. His ego certainly didn't need a boost.

"You want me to drive? You look really tired." asked Sasha.

"Nah don't worry about it we have about another two hours or so. I can handle it, thank you for the offer though." replied Naomi.

They didn't have a live show until the weekend but they were supposed to be doing a meet & greet at a children's hospital in Greensboro as well as a reading challenge at a local school. Naomi always enjoyed meeting young girls and boys because they reminded her of the times when life wasn't so tough. They were all so innocent and the smiles she got to put on their faces brought so much joy to her.

Packing up the rest of her things they all headed out of the hotel about 20 minutes later. They were on the road by 6:30 and hopefully she could make it to Greensboro by 9:00 which was the time they were supposed to be at the hospital. As she was pulling onto the highway her phone buzzed. Glancing down in her lap she saw the text was from Seth. She opted out of replying because she had zero time for his games this early in the morning. Luckily for her sanity she wouldn't have to see him again until the weekend.

"Mind if I ask you a question Sasha?"

"Sure." She replied from the passenger seat.

"You talked to Seth?"

"Not since we saw him after the show last night. I think we need some time apart."

Just as Sasha was saying this Naomi got another text from Seth.

"Why do you think you need some time apart?"

"I don't know? It seems like ever since he said he'd be willing to try with us everything seemingly has gone awry. Plus, after all that Carla mess I can't even be bothered with him. Seems like he wants to be free to be a hoe anyway so I'll grant him that."

"You'll grant him…okay Sasha." Naomi couldn't help it but she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you really think that man needs your permission to be a hoe? He was going to do it anyway Sasha. That's what you never understood about that man. No woman is going to tie his ass down right now. He wanted to have fun and you wanted a relationship. I don't know what he told you in the park that day but I'm sure he was just sparing your feelings. That man is always going to want his cake and to eat it too. Until the right one comes along no one is going to change that right now."

"I never even thought about it that way."

"I know you didn't and that's okay. Maybe one day you'll be THAT girl but right now you have got to let him go."

* * *

 _Back in his hotel…_

As Seth was checking out of his hotel, he got a text from Stephanie telling him he needed to drive to Greensboro and do the meet & greet at the children's hospital as well as the reading challenge at the local school. He was also informed that Team B.A.D. in all its glory was supposed to be there. Despite it being his day to go home he would gladly do this with a smile on his face if it meant he got to mess with Naomi for a little longer. Stephanie told him she'd give him Thursday and Friday off instead. He still had to do the house show in Kansas City on Saturday though.

As he headed to his car, he hit up Naomi with a "see you soon," text. Of course, she didn't reply which he expected he just wanted to mess with her. About 30 minutes into his drive to Greensboro he hit her up again and told her not to forget to turn her shoes on because he needed a little light in his life. This was going to be an interesting day. Hopefully they would all be ready for it. He promised himself he wouldn't torture Sasha too bad. Yeah this wasn't the most ideal way for him to get her off his dick but he also didn't have the best track record of breaking up with people either. Oh how a life could change in the course of 24 hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dangerous Motives

Seth pulled into the Moses H Cone Memorial Hospital around 8:45. Since he had to be there at 9:00 he ended up speeding quite often. This was cutting it close by his standards. Grabbing his Heavyweight Championship belt out of the passenger seat, he locked up his SUV behind him. Walking through the parking garage, he found an elevator, hopped on and hit the down button. Since there were no stops on any of the other floors he made it to the hospital lobby in record time. Walking up to the front desk he introduced himself and explained why he was there.

"You're just in time. The ladies have been waiting patiently for the you." The nurse behind the desk said.

"Oh really? I hope not long."

"Only about thirty minutes. Come this way and I'll take you all to the pediatric wing."

As the nurse came from behind the desk he turned around and saw Team B.A.D. walking towards him. Of course the first person he noticed was Naomi. She was looking good as usual. He assumed she got his message because her shoes were lighting up different colors.

"What are you doing here Rollins?" Naomi asked when she reached him.

"Don't sound so disappointed Lights."

"Disappointed isn't the word that I was going to use."

"It wasn't? I stand corrected. Maybe I should've used excited then."

The hidden meaning behind excited was clear in his voice and even more evident on his face. He knew the moment that she caught what he meant because for a quick second a smirk ran across her face before she turned back into her usually feisty self.

"Excited is another word I wouldn't use for this current situation. How about nauseated and annoyed? Those sound a lot better."

"Well fine then if that's how I make you feel I'll go talk to someone who actually likes me. Hey Sasha."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" sighed Naomi

Naomi stormed off with Tamina right behind her as Seth was left next to a slightly befuddled Sasha Banks.

"What was that about?" she asked as they walked to catch up to the nurse.

"Nothing Sasha it was absolutely nothing. I just like messing with her."

"You never talked to me like that."

"Do you think you could handle me actually talking to you like that? Sasha you know I talk to everybody differently women included. Why do you even care how I talk to Naomi?"

"I don't care."

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't have said anything in the first place. Don't forget you're the one that broke this off. Not me."

"I broke it off because of this exact reason Seth."

"So let me get this straight you broke it off because of how I talk to Naomi? You either don't trust me or don't trust her. Either way you sound insecure so please until you can fix that I think it's best that we stay apart."

"Seth I don't want that."

"Well I do."

On that note he walked ahead of Sasha and caught up with the nurse who was leading them to the pediatric wing. Naomi and Tamina weren't too far behind her.

* * *

Naomi didn't know how or why Seth was even there but she was bothered by it. He was starting to get to her and he knew it. In the way he would talk to her or look at her he knew exactly what he was doing. Just like in the lobby one word sent her body into overdrive. Not that she would EVER admit it too him but she liked it. This is exactly what Sasha should be doing with him not her. She didn't even like him like that. Or did she? Ugh he was going to give her life a lot of trouble.

"You alright?" Tamina asked.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were alright? You spaced out on me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Is there something you care to share with the class?"

"I don't know what you mean Tam."

"All I'm gonna say is Seth."

"If you must know that's Sasha's man. She can have that rat and all his problematic issues. He couldn't even handle this if he dare tried with all his heart."

"Okay Nao."

They had all reached the pediatric wing and all the little girls and boys whose room Naomi walked past pulled at her heartstrings. She couldn't believe that they were all fighting for their lives in one way or another at such a young age. No kid should have to go through that.

As they reached the end of the hall in front of a room, there was a girl who was sitting in a chair by the window. She looked so small but Naomi could tell that she was much stronger than she looked.

"This is Angelina. She's 13 years old and she's in remission from leukemia. She's been with us off and on since she was about 9. She's a huge fan of you all actually especially Naomi."

As the nurse opened the door the girl turned around in her chair. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed her face as they all walked into her room.

"Hey Angelina there's some people here who want to see you."

"Hi Angelina! How are you?" Naomi asked as she walked up to the girl who still sat in her chair.

"I'm doing great. Can I have a hug?"

"Absolutely!" Naomi bent over and Angelina wrapped her tiny arms around her neck.

"You're really pretty."

"Aw thank you so are you sweetheart."

"Not as pretty as you. I'll never be as pretty as you."

"Oh don't say that. You're absolutely gorgeous and I'm sure even on the worst of days you shine brighter than me even on my best. So don't count yourself out just yet. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise me? Pinky promise?"

Naomi stuck out here pinky for the girl to swear on. It took her a few seconds before she wrapped hers around Naomi's. For the next forty-five minutes they all laughed and took pictures with Angelina. Naomi was reminded that no matter what she's going through there are people out there who have it worse. When it was time to go she didn't want to leave Angelina because the young girl brought her so much joy and she probably didn't even realize it. It was Naomi's job to put a smile on her face but in turn Angelina put a smile on hers. She would forever be grateful for her and she would always be in her heart from that day forward. On her way out she asked the nurse if there was a way for her to keep in contact with Angelina. She wanted to do what she could for her and the family. The nurse told her to leave her contact information and if it was okay with the family they would give her a call back.

When they made it to the car Naomi was positively starving.

"Wanna stop and get something to eat before we hit the road?" she asked

"Sure I need some good grub in my system right about now." Tamina replied.

"Any ideas Tam?"

"Somewhere with pancakes would be nice. What about you Sasha?"

"I don't really care." She hopped into the backseat without saying another word.

Tamina and Naomi both looked at each over the hood of the car before getting in. Naomi knew that sour puss face had to do with Seth and even though she told herself otherwise she was part of the problem too. Frankly, she didn't really care. Seth was a grown man and could deal with whoever he wanted to. Sasha really needed to understand that and fast or she would continuously get herself hurt by him. His ego was too big right now for him to care about anybody other than himself. Relationships just weren't his forte at the moment. He needed a few hit it and quit its and if she was being honest with herself, she'd be up for the job whenever it presented itself to her. What Sasha didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Greedy

 ***Credit to Ariana Grande for the title of this chapter. xx***

Sasha stood outside on their hotel balcony pacing back and forth. They had arrived in Fayetteville, NC late that afternoon. They didn't have a show until Friday but they had media rounds all day tomorrow. During the ride down from Greensboro to Fayetteville, Sasha had debated with herself if she wanted to call Seth. They had things to hash out and this going back and forth or not speaking at all was wearing on her already. She knew how he would feel about this conversation and that was a big reason why she didn't want to call him. However, standing on that balcony with the phone in her hands she was ready to call him whether he liked it or not. So she took a deep breath and dialed his number. It took five long rings before he answered. She almost hung up on him.

" _What do you want?"_ he asked.

"We need to talk."

" _Obviously or you wouldn't have called. So once again I ask what do you want?"_

Sasha sat on the little bench on the balcony and slowed her breathing down. Staring out at the beautiful sunset she couldn't believe they were about to have this conversation. After that conversation in the park so many mornings ago, they were already at this point. She should've listened to everybody around her and just left him alone. She should've learned to just be a good fuck like he wanted, no strings attached. Unfortunately, that's not how her brain and heart functioned so here she was.

" _Sasha come on. I don't have all evening for this. I'm tired and want to crash."_ His voice registered annoyance through the phone already.

"We should've had this talk in person but I just couldn't wait. So I'm just going to get right on with it. Did you really mean what you said in the park or was that just another way for you to get your cake and eat it too?"

There was a beat of silence before he answered.

" _Sasha, really? Why are we having this conversation?"_

"Because I want to know from your mouth if I'm wasting my time waiting on you to get it together. You said if anybody could make you try to be better it was me. What happened? Right after you were back in bed with HER."

" _Yes I meant what I said in the park that day. However, it's harder than I thought. Temptation is the devil. That's why you and I can't work right now. I'll just keep hurting you. You deserve better than what I can give. I know you and I know you couldn't handle what I want right now."_

"Is it her? Is it Naomi?"

* * *

Naomi was walking to the bathroom, when she heard her name float into the room from outside. From the tone of Sasha's voice, she figured she was talking to Seth. She couldn't hear his response to her question but from the way Sasha was responding, process of elimination told her that she didn't get an answer that she liked. Knowing him for as long as she had she concluded he probably gave a vague answer. If she was being honest as she always tried to be especially with herself, she didn't think she was the reason behind why Sasha and Seth weren't working out. Sasha was trying so hard to make something out nothing. He wasn't ready for a relationship and God knows when he would be. Everybody told her to be careful but she didn't listen. Now here they were hashing out their issues over a phone call instead of in person. Next time they saw each other it was bound to be even more awkward than it already was.

"This is your fault, ya know?"

Naomi jumped because she didn't hear Sasha come up next to her spot where she was leaning against the wall. Pushing off the wall, she turned to look at Sasha in her eyes. She didn't think she heard the poor girl right.

"It's my what? I think my hearing might be going out?"

"You heard me."

"Let's say for arguments sake that I didn't. You want to repeat that?"

"I said this is your fault."

She couldn't help but laugh. This was absolutely ridiculous. Sasha had been looking for a reason to blame her for Seth's actions for weeks now. It was stupid and she wasn't going to let this girl think that Seth didn't have a mind of his own. She was just here for the entertainment. What was she supposed to do? Walk away every time Seth was around.

"Sasha as much as you would like for this to be my fault, it's not. He's a grown man and he can make his own decisions. I'm just here. How he chooses to act around whoever is completely of his own will. I didn't force him to do anything. Don't act like you didn't know what you were getting into. I guess you just couldn't please him right. That's DEFINITELY not my fault. Look in the mirror sweetheart before you fix your lips to get an attitude with me again."

"And do you think you could please him better?"

"You want an honest answer to that?"

"Sure."

"Then yeah I do think I could please him better than you. He just wants a little fun, no strings attached."

"What about Jimmy?"

The look on Sasha's face told Naomi that she thought she caught her in a trap. She didn't.

"What about him?"

"I thought you and him were talking."

"Well don't think, it's not your strong suit. We hang occasionally. I barely see him. I'm single and just mingling girl. So there's no Jimmy. I don't know why everybody assumes we're together."

Naomi looked dead at Sasha, daring her to say anything else. This was not an argument that Sasha would not win, so she might as well stop while she was ahead.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Where's the keys, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Tamina has them. She went out a few minutes ago to get us some food."

With nothing left to do but wait, Sasha bumped past Naomi and jumped on the bed. She ignored that bump because she didn't want to get in trouble for dragging that girl by her raggedy red weave. Sasha knew better than to mess with her but since she'd clearly lost her mind over Seth, she let her have that one this one time. Never again though.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Playing with Fire

 ****Sorry this chapter is so short but more is in store for everybody just hang in there with me. (evil smirk) xX****

It had been a rough 24 hours for Team B.A.D. They held it together well enough in public but behind the scenes the tension was palpable. Sasha nor Naomi had spoken to one another and poor Tamina was stuck in the middle hoping not to say the wrong thing to either one of them. This would be the first time either one of them would see or hear from Seth since Wednesday. They were doing a live show in Atlanta that evening and for everyone's sake one could hope that it went well.

Naomi was backstage stretching while she waited for her match. It was scheduled to be her with Tamina and Sasha at ringside versus Becky Lynch with Paige and Charlotte. As she was stretching out her back she felt a hand reach around her waist.

"Damn Lights, you stretch like that I may not be able to contain myself anymore."

"Seth get your hand off me."

She turned around to see Seth with a huge smirk on his face. He was so disrespectful it was just laughable at this point.

"You're looking like you want to grill me about something."

"What gave you that impression?" She asked as she hopped up on an equipment trunk next to her.

"Just a feeling."

"Well ya girl is feeling a bit salty. I overheard some of the conversation the other night and afterwards she proceeded to tell me this was all my fault. So care to tell me what you told her about us?"

"There's nothing to tell Naomi. You know that."

"You're right I do know that but how much of that does Sasha understand?"

"Look I don't know nor do I care. We're done and I can't be bothered to deal with her rollercoaster of crybaby emotions. I told her this is none of your fault but if she chooses not to believe that then that's her own problem. Now can we drop this sorry ass convo and talk about something different."

"Like what?" She laughed

"Us."

"Boy bye! You just don't quit do you?"

"Nope."

"Rollins, I am not about to play with you right now. Bye."

With a smile on her face Naomi slid off the equipment trunk and walked away. Unbeknownst to both of them the Usos along with Roman were staring daggers at them. Most of all Jimmy who was not in the least bit happy.

* * *

Seth turned around from watching the voluptuous body of Naomi walk away from him straight into the angry eyes of a Samoan by the name of Jimmy Uso. His twin brother Jey and cousin Roman weren't far behind.

"Can I help you uce?" Seth asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you care to tell me what you're doing hollerin' at my girl?"

"Your girl hmmm, last time I checked she's single and I wouldn't consider that hollerin' more like talking because no voices were raised."

"Sarcasm like that would get you popped in mouth on the streets Rollins."

"Luckily for me I'm not on the streets."

Seth didn't back up as Jimmy got nose to nose with him. Even if Jimmy and Naomi were together he couldn't even be bothered enough to care. He didn't like boyfriends anyway. What he wanted he generally got and Naomi wasn't going to be any different if he had any say about it. So sticking it to a few angry Samoans on the way was just an added bonus.

"Come near her again and I'll break your jaw. When I'm done with you, you won't be fixing your mouth to say another word to her. You hear me?" Jimmy asked threateningly.

"Loud and clear captain but you might want to clear that up with her. I don't think she'd appreciate someone making decisions like this on her behalf. Now if you'll excuse me I have a main event to get ready for. I know you don't know much about that life so maybe your cousin can explain it to you."

Bumping into Jimmy to move him out of his way, he stopped in front of Roman before heading to the locker room.

"I would say come get your cousin but that seems moot. So I'll just say I hope you're ready big brother."

Before Roman could respond Seth started laughing all the way back to the locker room. Getting prepared for his match was more important than worrying about some grown ass men mad at him for going after a woman he found attractive. If Jimmy wanted Naomi, he would have to do more than bring some half ass attempt at a threat.

Just as he was about to walk into the locker room he saw Sasha walking down the hall. She stopped in her tracks and just to get under her skin he winked at her and laughed. What kind of man would be if he couldn't politely acknowledge his ex? How dare he be so rude.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Destruction is Coming

 ****I know some of y'all are a bit confused, but what kind of writer would I be if I told you the punchline? This story was only supposed to be a one shot so I'm doing this chapter by chapter. It'll all come together in the end, I promise. You don't know who will end up with Seth and frankly neither do I. Hang in there with me! xX****

It was time for Naomi's match against Becky. Although she was still upset with Naomi, Sasha put her game face on and went out to the ring with Tamina at her side. When Naomi's music hit, nothing else mattered because she had a job to do. It was time to learn how to keep her personal life personal and her professional life professional. Or so she thought at that moment.

When they walked through the curtain the fans erupted with both boos and cheers. That was nothing new for them and they all drank in it as they walked to the ring. Sasha went up to fans like she was going to give them high fives but took her hand back instead. It was fun seeing them all get riled up. She wasn't doing her job right if fans didn't get mad at her at least once a day.

"BOO YOU SUCK SASHA!" A little girl yelled.

She just laughed as she walked by them and stood ringside next to Tamina. As Naomi was getting into the ring Becky sneak attacked her. It took a good five minutes before Naomi was able to rebound and get some offense going. Once she did, she had Becky running for the hills. As Becky rolled out of the ring to get away from Naomi, Charlotte and Paige came up behind her. Tamina was the first to make it to the other side but Sasha just stood there. She knew she was supposed to help her but all she had was revenge on her mind. So she flipped the script on everybody and let Naomi and Tamina fight against all of PCB. Ultimately, the referee rang the bell and called it a double count out. Sasha walked up the ramp as Tamina helped Naomi to the back. Since she made it too the gorilla position first she stood and waited for Naomi and Tamina. When they made it through they were not happy at all and frankly she really didn't care.

"Sasha what the hell was that?" asked Tamina

All she did was shrug and walk away. In theory she owed them both an explanation but she didn't feel inclined to give them one. She knew how petty she was being right now but she honestly didn't care. If Naomi would've just stayed away from Seth this wouldn't even be an issue, but nope she had to stick her ass where it didn't belong.

"SASHA! Don't you dare walk away from us. Tamina asked you a damn good question and I for one would like to hear the answer." Naomi said.

When she turned around she saw that Becky, Charlotte, and Paige had also trickled in behind them. Well she guessed she could give them all a show now. She was done being the butt of everyone's joke around here and it was time she stood up for herself.

"You want an answer well here's your answer. It's once again all your fault."

"Sasha what are you even talking about?"

"You know."

Sasha just stood there with her hands on her hips as she watched Naomi process what she was talking about.

"Oh you can't be serious. You didn't just flip the script on everybody out there because you're still pissed about Seth? ARE YOU TWELVE YEARS OLD SASHA? GROW UP!"

"I know you're not talking about grow up when you're the one who stole my man."

"Sasha! I didn't steal anything, you walked out on him if I remember correctly. So go be pissed off at him not me."

"This is your fault just as much as his. If he wasn't so caught up in you then I wouldn't have left him."

"If it wasn't me then it was going to be someone else, or do I need to remind you that after that little talk you had with him in the park he went back and fucked his ex. Do I need to be the one to tell you that when we were in North Carolina he screwed some random bar ho? So no this isn't my fault and you need to get that out of your head."

Before Sasha could stop herself she walked up to Naomi and smacked her clean in her face. Unfortunately, for her Naomi didn't take it lying down. She hit her so hard in the jaw that she felt her teeth rattle against each other. They started tussling on the ground until a strong arm threw her clear across the hallway. When she looked up she saw Seth standing in front of her.

"What are you doing Sasha? Seriously?" He asked angrily.

"You screwed a girl while we were in North Carolina?" she asked

"Yeah, so what? You're fighting Naomi over that?"

"NO I'M NOT FIGHTING HER OVER THAT. I'M FIGHTING HER BECAUSE SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dude listen to yourself. You sound absolutely pathetic and I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you. This is absolutely disgusting how you're acting. Get it through your thick skull that Naomi had nothing to do with us breaking up. I'm a ho. I'm probably always going to be a ho. Now get over it already."

"But…"

"No buts…"

Sasha watched as he turned his back on her and walked over to where Naomi was hunched over against Tamina. She couldn't hear what he was saying to her but from his body language he looked genuinely concerned for Naomi. Since she could no longer stand to be around the further destruction that she caused, she walked to their locker room to shower and change. She couldn't take back what she did but she was starting to feel a little stupid. Maybe she should've listened the first time around.

* * *

Naomi was clutching her ribs when Seth walked up to her.

"Hey Lights, you okay?"

All she could do was cough before she finally answered him.

"Yeah I'm alright, but your bitch is crazy Rollins."

"She is and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't apologize for her. You were just out here living life and got caught up. It happens but her response to it is in no way your fault."

"Okay but I'm still sorry. Is there anything I can do for you before I go out?"

"Yeah stop apologizing to me."

All he did was laugh and Naomi couldn't help but smile. His laugh was growing on her.

"Go, before Roman has your head for taking time away from beating your ass."

She shoved him in the direction of the gorilla position and he winked at her on his way out. He really did get them all in a predicament but it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed. It still blew her mind that Sasha really went and took this whole thing out of proportion. Stephanie and Triple H were bound to hear about tonight's fiasco well before the night was over. However, she didn't have an answer for them. Just that thought alone made her angry enough to go pound Sasha's head into a wall. After what she did tonight, she wouldn't be surprised if they broke up Team B.A.D. and made a storyline out of their mess. Drama always brought ratings.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Catching Up

 ****I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I was wrestling (pardon the pun) with this chapter for the longest. I ended up erasing the one I had in exchange for this one. Homework also started kicking my ass. Now that writers block is done for now ENJOY! xx****

Seth was walking out of the locker room when he saw Naomi heading out through the garage. It was on the tip of his tongue to yell out her name but Jimmy and Jey came up behind her. He was reminded of their earlier conversation and smirked to himself. Jimmy may end up with the girl but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with her until then. Sneaking past them, he made it too his car without any problems. Throwing his suitcases in the trunk he came around the front and jumped when he saw a figure standing by his front door. He cautiously approached the figure until he realized it was Naomi.

"How'd you…"

"How'd I get over here so fast?" Naomi asked for him.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the twins had you quite occupied."

"True but did you think I wouldn't know you were lurking somewhere."

"I wasn't lurking Lights; I was heading to get some grub. If you want to join me then hop in. Unless you're looking for something else." His eyes gleamed in the dark.

"You couldn't just ask a lady to dinner without the extra mess, could you?"

"Would I be me if I didn't?"

"Nope."

Naomi walked around the front of the car as he unlocked the door and hopped in. He was confused as to why she was being this forward or well forward for her but he'd take what he could get. The last time they hung out together was way back in FCW. It's amazing to see how they started and where they were now. It used to be a group of them who would hang out every weekend. They'd do everything from bowling to just hanging out at a bar. He missed those days but he wouldn't dare admit that out loud. Now the Usos couldn't stand him for whatever reason, he didn't travel with Roman & Dean anymore and pretty much anybody else was either fired or had distanced themselves from him. He guessed his little internet scandal did him in but he couldn't fix the past.

"What are ya thinking about Rollins?"

"Nothing." He replied as he started the car and pulled out of the arena.

He could feel Naomi's eyes on him but he didn't turn in her direction. He knew she'd eventually ask him again what he was thinking about but until them he decided not to answer. The ride to the closest bar & grill was a quiet one. They ended up at a Hooters' which was completely accidentally. As he pulled into the parking lot he could see Naomi trying to hold back a laugh. He guessed it was because she thought he wanted Hooters' for the titties and ass. She was all the titties and ass that he needed.

"So can I ask where Sasha thinks you are right now?" He asked on his way in.

"Didn't think you'd care but if you must know they think I left with the Usos. So, I won't see them until tomorrow."

"You're right I didn't care." He laughed.

Together they walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. It took about five minutes before they were seated in a booth towards the back.

"So Rollins, you plan on telling me what you were thinking about earlier? And don't say nothing because I know you better than you think."

All he could do was stare at his hands as thoughts of what once was raced through his mind. Everything from the past few years was running a marathon in his head. He didn't realize how much he screwed up until Naomi asked him those two simple questions. When did he become such a cocky asshole and why did anybody continue to put up with him?

"Before I answer that, you've got to answer something for me."

"Okay shoot."

"Why are you here with me right now? I'm the bane of your existence Nao. Your feelings towards me don't go unnoticed or unheard."

He thought she wasn't going to answer just by the look on her face. It was like he forced her to face feelings that she kept hidden and wasn't quite ready to address.

"You know what forget that I asked."

"No, no it's a good question. Seth, I think you forgot I knew you before all of this. I knew you before you felt you had to put on a cocky façade. I knew you before that half assed thing you called a relationship with Sasha. I knew the guy that gave a damn how he treated people around him. I'm here because I know that guy still exists. You know I always had a blast with you all those many clearly forgotten years ago. I never hated you, I just hated what you became. Now you've got to answer my question."

"Well it's kind of ironic how you answered that because I was thinking about what once was. I was thinking about how I was compared to how I am now. I get that people change as they grow but I just became a douchebag. Roman barely talks to me and that dude is like my older brother and the Usos would rather throw a heaping pile of rocks on me before they ever talk to me. I just don't know where I went wrong or why."  
"You know exactly where you went wrong but I'll spell it out for you. It was all of this. This world we live in. The men who wish they could be you and the girls who wish they could have you. I can guarantee there is a girl going to sleep right now wishing she had you next to her in bed. It's what comes with the territory and you chose to let it blow your head up. There's nothing wrong with being cocky but when it collides with aintshititis then there's a problem."

She was right but he'd rather fall on the devil's couch before admitting that out loud. Luckily he didn't have to because the waitress came just in time to take their orders. The rest of the evening was filled with so many laughs and he didn't realize how much he missed just genuinely laughing with someone. If she'd of went with the Usos like she told Sasha, he'd of probably grabbed some McDonald's and crashed by himself. He was glad Naomi decided to join him and he was sure it showed on his face. She did something that not even Sasha could do and that was shatter his façade. Now it was time to shatter hers. He knew that moments like this would be fleeting because much like him, she had a reputation to uphold. Like he said earlier, her hatred for him didn't go unnoticed or unheard so he was certain everyone knew how she felt about him. It was time to change that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rendered Speechless

Naomi was having so much fun with Seth. She didn't want the night to end. It had been so long since they hung out that she forgot how chill he was. More than likely the moment that he got around other people he would go back to his asshole ways but she would take what she could get when she got it.

"You know I've got to ask…"

She looked into his deep chocolate eyes and for a second forgot what she was about to ask.

"What?"

"This…ummm…."

All she could think about was the night's sleeping arrangements. She hadn't thought this all through when she went and told that lie to Sasha. Now she was stuck wondering if she was gonna be laid up with Seth for the next eight hours. The way he was looking at her she was bound to risk it all.

"Lights are you okay? You know what let's get out of here."

As he flagged down the waitress and paid for both of their meals she bolted out of there faster than a cheetah catching its prey. She had no idea why suddenly she was a jumbled mess. Seth had never affected her in this way, not even back in FCW. He was like an older brother to her and it was always platonic between them. However, something had changed between them that night and she didn't know what to do about it. She was going to have to play this close to her chest. If she didn't keep up her walls, he was bound to ruin her life.

"Hey. Are you okay? You bolted before you answered my question."

"Yeah I'm alright. Let's go."

They walked to the car in silence and when she hopped in the car she curled up in a ball.

"Now it's time for you to tell me what's wrong with you." He asked.

She didn't have an answer for him because she had no earthly clue what was wrong with her. Was she catching feelings for him? Was she just plain horny? It was one damn night out and she was already acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on the popular jock. This was so stupid. So instead of answering his question, she turned the radio on as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Seth drove out the parking lot and headed towards the freeway. The hotel that he got for the night was about fifteen minutes away. With the mindset that he was in, he was glad that he wasn't going to be driving all night. He was hoping that he hadn't screwed up things with Naomi because he had so much fun with her. She became so closed off in such a short period that he wouldn't be surprised if he screwed up majorly. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, except Naomi was the last person he wanted to do that too. Sasha maybe, because the girl was stupid and would let him treat her any kind of way. It was sad really, but Naomi was so different and he enjoyed that about her. She kept him grounded in ways that nobody seemed to be able to do.

Seth turned into the hotel parking lot. It was tough to find a spot but after about five minutes he found one. It was well after midnight by the time they could check-in. Naomi dragged behind him like she was in a daze. He hadn't even noticed that she had luggage with her. It was like it was a weight tied to her that she didn't feel like pulling.

"Hello. Room for Rollins." He said when he got to the front desk.

"Um we had you down in a room for one, did you want us to switch that too a room for two, sir?" The lady behind the front desk asked, as Naomi walked up next to him.

"No thank you. What he already had will work just fine." Naomi spoke up pleasantly.

He was visibly shocked at her response because he was prepared to get her a room of her own.

"Alright. You'll be on floor 7 in room 712. Enjoy your stay and don't hesitate to give us a call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

He grabbed the room keys, as they walked to the elevators and Naomi pushed the up button.

"So are you going to give me the silent treatment the rest of the night?"

He couldn't stand the silence between them anymore.

"No Rollins. I was just getting my thoughts together. Sorry about that," she said with a smile on her face.

"Care to share what those thoughts were?"

He looked at her as they stepped onto the elevator. She had an odd look on her face like she had something up her sleeve. It was very peculiar but the energy between them changed. It was electric.

* * *

Naomi had finally made up her mind. She was going to get some from that stallion if her life depended on it. Her mind was made up the moment the lady asked if they wanted a room for two. Even though she vowed to herself that she would never go there with him, something in her changed and she was ready to risk it all. It was up to him if he joined her but she had his track record on her side, so she knew he couldn't turn down a nice piece of ass. As she got off the elevator she smirked to herself as she felt Seth's eyes on her. They had a fun night ahead of them.

Since Seth was the one with the key she let him open the door for her. As she walked in she made sure to brush up against him. She heard his breath hitch as she went and turned on the lights. Placing the suitcase on the bed, she grabbed her clothes for the night. Usually she slept in sweatpants and a tank top. For tonight's occasion, she decided to switch it up a little.

"Do you mind if I hop in the shower really quick?" Seth asked.

"Only if you don't mind if I join you."

Turning around the look on Seth's face almost made her fall over in laughter. She had never seen so much shock on one person's face in her life, not even when he betrayed Dean and Roman. This was something else entirely.

"You don't mind, do you? It's just a shower. We're both adults here it's not like I'm asking you to fuck me raw. At least not yet anyway." The last part was for both of their benefits.

She stood there as he struggled to find words. It was hard to render this man speechless but she managed to do so in a manner of seconds. Now she was left waiting for his answer. After what seemed like forever he gave her his answer.

"No."

Now it was her turn to be left speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sweetest Taboo

 ***Credit to Sade for the title of this chapter. P.S. I didn't forget about Sasha. ENJOY!***

Naomi stood there stunned. She couldn't believe that the "great" Seth Rollins just said no to her. This man wasn't known for turning down ass especially free ass that was willingly given to him. She was stuck trying to figure out why he said no. He saved her the trouble by answering her unasked question.

"I can see it on your face. You want to know why I said no."

"Yeah kinda." She said as she sat on the bed.

"It's not you…"

"Don't you dare cop out and say that overused ass line of "it's not you, it's me."

"If you'd calm down and let me finish you'd understand why I'm about to say that." He laughed

He literally had one of the most annoying laughs yet here she was thinking it was attractive.

"Okay fine, please continue."

"Well before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that it really is me and not you. Let's be real I would love to screw you all over this room right now but Naomi this might come to a surprise but I genuinely like you. Now I can't speak for how you feel about me but I know that if anything happens between us I want to know I did right by you. No more games. No more hit it and quit its. I'm sorry no wasn't the answer you were looking for."

Naomi sat in awe. She didn't know Seth had it in him to be that sweet and genuine. Just by looking in to his eyes she could tell that he meant every word of it. Whatever happened between them was going to be interesting. Sasha would be a huge issue considering she swore up and down that she hated Seth's guts and wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. The other problem was Seth had a thing for being an ass around pretty much everybody but her. He was eventually going to have to tone that down because she wasn't Sasha and wouldn't be treated as such.

"Well after all that can I at least kiss you?"

"You're always welcome to do that," he winked at her.

"Good."

She got up and walked into his open arms. It had been a long while since she'd kissed a guy. She'd dated a few guys here and there over the past few years but nothing stuck. Since then she'd put herself on a guy hiatus until the right one came along. Relationships were a lot of work and with her job it was hard to find somebody who understood what she went through. Did she ever imagine she'd end up anywhere near Seth hell no, but stranger things had happened.

Since he towered over her, he bent his athletic frame down to her. The closer he got she could see little gold specks that sparkled in his chocolate eyes and she saw for the first time how long his eyelashes were. Damn this man was a specimen, she thought as their lips finally touched. For some reason, she thought that their kiss would be awkward but they just melted into each other. His tongue moved slowly over her lips asking for permission to enter. She allowed him and their tongues began to play a game of tonsil hockey. She moved her body closer to his as the kiss deepened. He groaned into her mouth as her hand had rubbed against his dick through his jeans.

"Naomi."

That was all he got out before he groaned again. She knew teasing him was a bad idea but she had to figure out what she'd be working with, but before she could go any further he slowly detached himself from her mouth. He was struggling to catch his breath.

"I need a cold shower after that."

All she could do was smile to herself as Seth threw his suitcase on the bed next to hers and rummaged for some clean clothes. Once he found some he raced to the bathroom. It was cute how flustered he got over one kiss. At the moment, she could only imagine what he'd be like with them completely naked.

Naomi snuggled under the covers, turned on the TV, and waited for Seth to get out of the shower. Just imagining that hard sculpted body under that water was a godsend to her imagination. One day she'd be all over that and he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

Standing under the water, Seth was doing his best to get his breathing under control. He'd never had a kiss like that a day in his life. The moment their lips touched it was like his pulse jacked up to a million beats per millisecond. She was intoxicating and it took every bit of willpower he had to walk away from her. He didn't even know how he'd be able to sleep next to her all night long without losing his mind. If this is what it was going to be like being with Naomi, he couldn't imagine going to anyone else. One fucking kiss was all it took for his mind to go in overdrive. He was screwed and his next decision was probably going to be the death of him.

Stepping out of the shower, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Naomi's eyes immediately went to his and then down to his dripping wet chest.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with a smirk on your face.

"Get in here now!" he growled at her

"Are you sure about that? I don't want you to feel bad about going back on your word."

He knew she was teasing him and it was turning him on even more.

"Either you get in here or I come to you. Your choice."

"Weeellll since I do need a shower myself and it would save on water I guess I could join you."

Saving water was the last thing on his mind. He watched as she slowly made her way out of the bed and stripped one piece of clothing by one slow piece until she was finally standing in front of him with nothing but a bra and panties on.

"You gonna help me with rest or nah?"

"Nah you were doing just fine by yourself. Please continue."

She slowly unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Finally, she shimmied out of her black panties and dear God she had the most banging body he'd ever seen on a woman.

"This good enough for you?"

"Perfect now get that fine ass in here."

His breath hitched when she rubbed her ass against his at attention dick. This was probably the worst decision he could make at the moment but there was no turning back now. She sashayed into the shower and stood there waiting for him. The glass was already fogging from the steam of the shower and they were about to make it worse. He stepped into the shower and closed the door behind them.

"Soap."

She reached behind her and lathered her hands with the soap. Her hands immediately went to his chest and he almost jumped. Feeling her hands over his body was heaven. As she was working her way down his left arm he grabbed the soap and with one hand lathered his right hand.

"My turn. Turn around."

Rubbing his hands together, he waited until her back was to him before stepping up behind her and running his hands down both of her arms and back up again. She laid her head against his chest and his strong hands cupped both of her breasts before moving down to her toned six pack. Although they were in a highly sexualized situation watching her chest rise it was like she was relaxing against him. He bent down and kissed her on both sides of her neck.

"That's my favorite spot." She said breathlessly

"Duly noted."

Lightly pushing her forward he let her stand under the water and wash her front off, as he went to the small bench in the back of the shower and sat down. When she was done rinsing off she turned to him.

"Give me your leg."

She lifted her right leg onto his knee and handed him some more soap. He poured the soap onto her calf, lathered it up and then slowly made his way up her leg.

"You're so tight."

"In more ways than one."

He let out his signature cackle as he grabbed her other leg and did the same. Dear Lord this woman was fine as hell and he was barely keeping himself together.

"My turn." She repeated his words back to him after she finished rinsing off her legs.

He stood up and walked towards her. Instead of starting at his calves, she started at his happy trail and made her way down each leg. His dick would jump every time her hands came near it. It was throbbing and he had to take care of it or he'd go to bed hard as hell. He didn't realize her hands had made their way back up to his dick until her hands were making circles around it.

"Are you sure you want to do that Lights?"

"Perfectly sure."

She smiled up him as she came around, stood behind him and stroked him off. He started groaning as he tried to hold himself back from busting all over the glass shower wall in front of him. It was becoming a losing battle as Naomi would squeeze him at all the right times and in the right places.

"Fuck Naomi. What are you doing to me?" He asked through his teeth.

"Helping you out. I know in due time you'll do the same for me."

Just as he was about to reply with something witty he groaned loud and busted all over the shower. Naomi rinsed her hands under the water before bringing them to his back and helping him through that ridiculously strong orgasm that he just let out. He was legit seeing black spots. She slowly nudged him completely under the shower as he got the rest of his bearings. When he could finally see again, he kissed her full on the mouth as a thank you. He couldn't form any words even if he tried.

"You're welcome."

Smiling against his mouth, she opened the door behind her and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she dried off as she headed out of the bathroom.

"I'm officially fucked," he mumbled to himself as he followed her lead and stepped out of the shower.

Taking two towels he used one to dry off his hair and the other for his body. It took him a good twenty minutes before he could bring himself out of the bathroom and into the bed. By the time he came out he was in commando under some gray sweatpants and shirtless with his hair in a messy bun. Naomi was fast asleep under the covers and he quickly turned off the bathroom light so he wouldn't wake her. As he tip-toed to the nightstand to plug in his phone, Naomi's went off. He saw that it was a text from Sasha.

" _Sorry for that fiasco earlier today, just wanted to know if you made it in safe with The Usos. Text me when you can. If not, see you later."_

That was going to be one helluva conversation when she found out that Naomi wasn't with the Usos. They had a long day ahead of them, he thought to himself as he plugged his phone in and got into bed next to Naomi. As if she felt him, she snuggled up against his bare chest and they fell asleep like that.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Secret Revelations

 ****Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday filled with joy and lots of good food! Sorry this chapter is so short but it holds so much. Don't kill me for the ending lol. xx****

Sasha woke up the next morning around 7:00. Since the hotel, she was staying in had their own gym she didn't have to worry about going too far. Rolling over to the bedside table, she picked up her phone to see if Naomi had text her back. Unfortunately, she hadn't so she figured she just crashed when she got in last night. She just hoped she got in okay because she hadn't seen the Usos yet either but she knew they were staying in the same hotel as her and a few others.

Throwing the covers off, Sasha stretched as she headed to the bathroom. She was only going to brush her teeth and use the facilities before heading downstairs to the gym. She would definitely need this gym session after yesterday's blow up. She had no right accusing Naomi of the things that she did. Naomi had stated numerous times that she wouldn't go anywhere near Seth with a ten-foot pole so she was in the wrong for attacking the girl when she did nothing wrong. Her insecurities were showing. Plus, her and Seth weren't even dating anymore so she had no right to worry about who he was with in the first place. She had to learn to get over him and today would be the day that she started that.

After about 15 minutes, Sasha walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her workout clothes along with her shoes, that she set aside the night before and threw them on. They were Sailor Moon leggings and TapOut crop top. Taking her phone off the charger she grabbed the key card and headed out. As soon as she stepped out the door Nattie and Becky were walking down the hallway.

"Hey Sasha we were just coming to get you," Said Becky in her thick Irish accent.

"Really?"

"Yeah, figured you'd be headed to the hotel gym anyway." Nattie replied

"Well ya'll were right. Let's go!"

Sasha usually worked out with Naomi and Tamina but after last night they were all kind of scattered around. Tamina drove them in last night but she opted for a separate room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Naomi last night? Has Hunter or Steph talked to you yet?" Becky asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"It's a long story, and no they haven't. I'm assuming it'll be resolved before Raw tomorrow."

Sasha was a bit short with Becky but what happened last night was a lot to process even for her. She still didn't really know what possessed her to act the way she did and she had some serious apologizing to do.

As the elevator doors opened to the lobby, Sasha stepped out just as the Usos came out the one next to her.

"Hey Jimmy and Jey. Headed to the gym?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Jimmy

"Yep. Can't start the day properly without a good workout."

The five of them headed to the hotel gym together with Nattie and Becky leading the way.

"How was ya'll ride down last night?"

"It wasn't too bad, especially with Jey's driving. Dude drives like a forest fire is chasing him." Jimmy laughed.

"Shut up Uce. If you were driving we'd still be on the road. You drive like an old lady." Jey shot back.

Sasha couldn't help but laugh whenever she was around the Usos. They were like a breath of fresh air and you were bound to get a good laugh whenever you're around them. She didn't understand why Naomi wouldn't go out with Jimmy. He was pining hella hard for her and they both had a great sense of humor. They'd be perfect for each other. Maybe she would put in a good word with Naomi next time she talked to her. Speaking of Naomi…

"How's Naomi doing?"

"I don't know. Haven't talked to her since last night at the arena." Replied Jimmy as they walked into the huge gym.

"What do you mean you don't know? She rode with ya'll last night."

"I don't know who told you that she was riding with us but you got the wrong information." said Jey

"Well that information came from Naomi herself."

"Look I don't know what happened, maybe just some miscommunication. Go give her a call really quick and see if she made it in."

"I will Jimmy thanks."

Sasha let them head in to get their workout started while she stepped outside and gave Naomi a call. Her gut was telling her that she was all right but her mind was coming up with the worst scenario imaginable. She just hoped she was wrong for once. The phone rang five times before someone finally answered.

"Hello," a groggy voice came through the phone

Sasha looked down at her phone to make sure she dialed the right number. She did.

"Seth?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Collision

 ****Merry Christmas Eve-Eve. That's the EVE before the EVE of Christmas right? Well whatever it is HERE IS A NEW CHAP** **TER! xo****

Seth jolted awake after getting off the phone with Sasha. He really screwed up this time and it was an actual accident. He was half asleep when he answered the phone that he didn't even realize it was Naomi's until Sasha's voice came through the speaker. As if matters, couldn't get any worse Naomi lied about where she was last night and Sasha had to know by now that she wasn't with the Usos. The day had barely even started and he wanted to cancel it already.

"Naomi get up." He gently nudged her awake but she barely moved.

"Hey, Lights I really need you to wake up. I screwed up."

"What are you rambling about Rollins?" she mumbled out.

"I screwed up! Now please wake up before Sasha comes storming down hallways looking for us."

"Man, for real what are you talking about?"

She finally sat up under the pile of covers while he began to pace in front of the bed. If only he paid attention to which phone he answered, then they wouldn't even be in this predicament. He was less worried about himself and more so Naomi. Sasha was her friend after all and what they did or "didn't do in this case," was kind of fucked up. Normally he wouldn't give a shit about third party people but there was enough drama between the three of them already he didn't want anymore.

"Just read me my rights and put me cuffs."

"As tempting as that is will you stop being dramatic and tell me what happened? And stop pacing it's making me nauseous."

Seth took a deep breath and leaned against the bathroom door jam.

"I accidentally answered your phone."

"Okay and."

"Sasha answered."

"Shit. How did she sound?"

"Um let's see shocked, hurt, disgusted, annoyed, pissed off you name it. Take your pick."

"Wait a minute I know you're not fixing yourself to get mad at me. You fucked up not me."

"No Nao, we both fucked up. None of this should've happened. Not the dinner, the shower, the overnight liaison, NONE OF IT. You know I like you but we're doing this all wrong."

"Wait a minute. Mr. I'll-Screw-Anything-With-A-Vagina is all of sudden worried about how we're doing this? That's real rich coming from you when you never cared before. You were doing Sasha wrong left and right, now your morals want to kick in. If the wrong phone hadn't of been answered you wouldn't even be saying none of this."

"You're right but we got to face the facts now. We're either out with whatever this is or we stop it before it goes anywhere. Hell, Jimmy wouldn't mind a legitimate shot at you. That man pines over you like a sad puppy every time he sees you."

"WILL PEOPLE STOP TRYING TO GET ME WITH JIMMY?! IF I WANTED HIM I WOULD HAVE BEEN GOTTEN WITH HIM BY NOW. I KNOW WHAT I WANT."

"And what is it that you want?"

"I want you. There I said it."

Just as he was about to go give Naomi a kiss there was a loud bang on their door. They both eyed the door as the banging continued. It was too strong to be the fist of a female so he figured it wasn't Sasha. He slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He was shocked to see not one but two men on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naomi

"You're not going to like the answer."

"OPEN UP UCE!"

The voice of Jimmy Uso came through the door. The way he was banging on the door he was bound to break it before Seth could even answer it. As soon as the last lock on the door was unlocked the door opened and rammed him in the face and he was pushed on the floor. Before he could get his hands up to cover his face there were blows coming at him full force.

"YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT." Each word was accompanied by a punch to the face.

"Jey get your big ass brother off him."

He heard Naomi conversing with Jey as he struggled to get Jimmy off him. After a long struggle, he flipped him but before he could get one hit in he was thrown across the room. His back hit the wall hard and knocked the wind out of him. He looked up too see Roman standing over him with a look of disgust on his face. His "big brother" had been fed up with him for years and he knew he wasn't here to save his ass but to stop Jimmy from doing more damage.

* * *

Sasha was pacing the hallway outside of Seth's room. After she collected herself she found the Usos in the gym downstairs and told them what happened. They stopped in the middle of their workout to track Seth down. They put on their sweetest charm and got the lady at the front desk to give them their information. Soon as they got the room number they were headed for the elevators faster than she could tell them to stop. This was not their fight but Jimmy had been wanting to lay into Seth for months now and any reason to lay hands on him he was going to take.

She had no idea how Roman found them but before she could stop him from going in he was throwing Seth off Jimmy. If she had to guess, Jey texted him while on the elevator. Sasha heard Naomi coming towards the door. Just her voice alone sent her body into a heatwave. How could her so called "best friend" get with her ex? Especially after all the shit she preached about Seth being useless. This whole situation was messed up and it was her chance to right a few wrongs. She waited until she knew Naomi was directly in front of the open doorway before she dragged her by her bonnet into the hallway.

"You thought I wasn't going to get you for this?" Sasha asked as she started laying into Naomi.

Tossing her against the wall, she hit her in her ribs and stomped hard on her foot before going in on her precious face. She got in a few good shots before Naomi turned the tables on her. Putting up her arms she blocked her face just in time but Naomi was quick and landed a left hook straight into her jaw. It had her stumbling backwards and she was about to be tackled to the floor but she stuck her foot out and Naomi took a hard fall. Turning her over, Sasha got on top of her and was hitting her anywhere she could get her. Having her struggle to get up was the goal and she was on a fast track to obtaining that before she was soon thrown off.

"What the hell was that for Sasha?"

The strong arms of Roman were holding her back from going in on Naomi again. They really had him putting in work this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that clearly. Did you seriously ask me that question? Maybe the blood coming from your mouth got your words a little slurred. Try again please."

Naomi spit out a clot of blood onto the carpeted floor before she answered her.

"I asked what the hell that was for?"

"Okay, that's what I thought I heard. However, are you seriously asking me that question while you just got caught red handed with my ex."

"Sis, nothing happened."

"Don't call me sis you lost that right. If we're anything close to sisters this wouldn't even be up for discussion. HOW DARE YOU! Smiling in my face while you're messing around with Seth behind my back. Yeah, some sis you are."

"I didn't mean for it to happen that way,"

"You didn't mean for it to happen that way? Well what way did you expect it to happen huh? Me never find out? Y'all sneaking around while I'm still getting over him? If you had any respect for me at all you would've just came to me about it. Instead you lied. You're worse than him."

"Like I said I didn't mean for this to happen. If you have no interest in hearing my side of things, then that's on you. I don't owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me an explanation huh? You're right but that doesn't mean I don't owe you a few more ass whoopins. This isn't over by a long shot. Remember that. Now get back to your sick puppy writhing on the floor. UNITY my ass."

Sasha along with the Usos and Roman left Seth and Naomi collapsed in their respective spots on the floor. One in the hall and the other in the hotel room. The hallway had filled with a few witnesses but she didn't care. It was now or never and she was officially fed up. This was the last straw and she couldn't believe that she let Naomi into her head like that. Whether she was scheming or not it didn't matter. Those two did her wrong and they deserved each other at this point. She was washing her hands of this for now but she was sure about one thing, she was nowhere near done with Naomi. She was going to get what was coming for her and Seth was just going to be collateral damage. This was no longer about her and Seth it was down to her and Naomi. Let the games begin.


	25. Chapter 25

***SURPRISE I AM BAAACCCKKKKK! I guess you all figured I gave up on this story or just plain forgot. I didn't. Life just got in the way and I lost my muse for awhile. My muse is back and hopefully I can finish this for you. I know a lot has happened in the wrestling world since I last updated so I have quite a bit of catching up to do with that in my story but it will get there! Lastly, I have read some of your comments over the past few months and I know some might feel strongly about Naomi being in this story but I promise it all works out in the end for everybody. They just have to go through their own trials, tribulations, and screw ups before they get there. Remember this was only supposed to be a one shot not an entire story so I am figuring it out with every chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's not my best but I am working on getting back in the swing of things. xoxo***

 **PS I apologize for any typos**

Chapter 25: Reality

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Word had gotten out about the incident that happened at the hotel earlier and all the parties involved were now at the arena talking to Stephanie and Hunter. It felt like being dragged to the principal's office and it for sure was not a good feeling. Who knew what could happen. Suspension? Disbandment for TEAM B.A.D; even though that seems to be all thrown away anyway after everything that happened. Literally anything could happen and nobody wanted to speak up at the current moment.

"Sasha? Seth? Naomi? Usos? Does anybody want to say anything?" asked Stephanie

Nobody spoke up. They just looked at their shoes or the walls. Anywhere but at each other and especially their bosses.

"Look nobody is leaving this room until we get an answer. An honest answer." stated Hunter

His voice was stern which meant he meant what he said. He was no longer going to allow them to pussyfoot around this disastrous situation anymore. Despite his warning the silence in the room soon became deafening. So, deafening that Seth was debating saying something first. At this point, he really had nothing to lose.

"I guess I'll…." Seth was soon cut off when he realized that Sasha was speaking at the same time as him. Well this just got awkward.

"You can finish." Sasha said with such disgust in her voice.

"Well I'll guess I'll go then. There's no better time than now to say this situation has now become a shitstorm." Seth stated.

"Well ya think? A bunch of adults are fighting in hotel hallways like a bunch of college kids with zero sense. We're WAY past a shitstorm Seth."

"I know Hunter and I sincerely apologize for that."

"Sorry is not going to cut it right now. I should have the right mind to suspend every last one of you but I can't do that. So instead I'm going to strip Seth of the Heavyweight Championship and TEAM B.A.D you will be disbanding as of tonight."

If they all thought the room was quiet before it was death defyingly silent now. No one knew what to say but their faces said it all. They deserved this punishment but absolutely no one was ready to accept that. Despite everything that was going on personally, they had all accomplished a lot in their careers and now it was being taken away with one swift decision. It was going to be hell getting back to the top again.

"Does anybody have anything to say for themselves? If not then get out of here. I have a few hours left before RAW starts and the writers are going to have to change things now because of you all." said Stephanie

Just as they were turning to leave Hunter had one thing left to say.

"Jimmy and Jey; don't think we forgot about your punishment."

On that note they all collectively left the room that seemed to be getting smaller by the moment. When they walked out Roman was standing across the hall. Since he was only involved in breaking up the fight he didn't get reprimanded.

"So, what happened?" Roman asked

"Ask dumbass over there and his ho over there. This is all their fault."

"Sasha, you don't have to be like that." stated Naomi

"Oh, I don't? Please explain to me why?"

Before Naomi was able to answer, Seth replied first. It probably wasn't the best time to say anything but he went for it anyway. Nothing worse could happen to him at this point.

"Look can you two take this somewhere else? We don't need any more punishments handed to us at the moment."

"We wouldn't have any if you'd have kept your dick where it was supposed to be."

All Seth could do was walk away. He really didn't have the time or energy to argue with Sasha right now. He was all argued out. Instead, he just headed straight for the nearest exit that he could find. Suffocation was not a good look on him and that was what he was starting to feel. Suffocated by Sasha. Suffocated by this punishment. Suffocated by his actions. Suffocated by the arena. Hell, he was even suffocated by himself. He had never felt so disgusted by everything as much as he did right now.

Without even knowing how he got there, Seth finally made it outside. He felt a presence behind him but chose to ignore it. The last thing he needed was to be bothered. However, that didn't last long when he felt the figure come stand next to him. It was a calm but brooding figure that he knew all too well.

"If you're here to hand me my ass Roman, that's been good and done."

"I'm not here to do that."

"Then why are you here? I don't need a lecture and I damn sure don't need another ass beating. I've had enough of those to last me a life time."

"Well that was well deserved."

"Unfortunately, I know that. So, what do you want?"

"What's gotten into you uce?"

He could hear the genuine concern in Roman's voice and that halted Seth for a moment. Roman hadn't called him "uce" since the Shield broke up all those many years ago. It was kind of a shock that he would still use that towards him. He figured Roman barely saw him as a friend let alone a brother.

"I don't know big man. I guess I let everything go to my head. This sort of reminds me of the conversation I had with Lights; Naomi I mean, not that long ago. She told me that I got cocky and let the fame and fortune get to my head. She didn't know who I was anymore. However, she reminded me that she knew me before all this. Those FCW days when I was just a child per se trying to break into this business. Now that I'm here I guess I subconsciously let my head get big."

"She's right ya know? The Seth I knew wouldn't have treated Sasha like that. The Seth I knew wouldn't have brought another woman into his mess. The Seth I knew wouldn't have played those around him like pawns. The Seth I knew, albeit it a little cocky was never selfish. Where did that Seth go? Was this him all along? Was it a façade? Did I ever really know the real Seth?"

Without giving him a chance to answer, Roman patted him on the arm and left him to his own thoughts. Now that Seth was left in silence once again he did start to realize that he'd changed and not for the better. How did he fix this?


End file.
